A new power
by GreenxLady
Summary: What if one of the Kratts disappeared? How would the other one go on? And what if the other one comes back, bringing a new, but strange power and a new kind of adventure? The first book. Story is better than summary.
1. My last thought

**Here's the first chapter of my new story: "A new power". I already planned all of it, but I didn't write all the chapters, so sometimes it will take me a while to update. Please don't be too mean when you review, it's the first time I actually write the stories whizzing around in my head. But I'd love to have some ideas to become a better writer, so if you have some, it would be nice to tell me. **

**This is a Maviva (or Martiva, if you like) story. If you're a Maviva fan, enjoy! If you're not a Maviva fan, enjoy too ****! (I'm not the kind of person that prefers one pairing, so I won't really stick with that one and you'll find different pairings in my other stories) But if you hate Maviva, don't write mean reviews because of that! **

**WARNING: Contains violence and references to blood. So, if you have a wild and lively imagination like me, I recommend you to skip these parts…No, of course not! They're not so bad, so keep on reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts! They belong to the Kratt brothers and to PBS (not very sure about that)!**

**Anyway, I won't let you wait any longer: Here's my first story!**

**And please don't be too mean when you review!**

**My last thought**

**Chris' POV:**

It all started on the day we wanted to visit little Howler. We came to his cave, and he was still there, playing with his siblings. I patted him on the head. "Hey, little Howler! How are you doing?". At the same time, my brother Martin looked around.

"Where is your family?", he asked.

"They're probably out hunting", I answered. "Let's activate, so we can play with them". I looked for my wolf disc, put it in the reader, touched little Howler and pessed the activation button on my suit. Martin did the same with his. After a bright green and blue light we were morphed into wolfes, and started playing tag with the cubs.

Some time later, we were all exhausted and were resting against the stone wall.

"I think we should go back now.", I suggested,"It's getting late.",

"Nah. I don't wanna. I'm too tired now.", Martin replied. But suddenly, we heard footsteps of a big bunch of animals.

"Martin, I think it's little Howlers pack. We really should head right back! They won't like to see us here with their cubs, they might even attack us!"

But when the wolfes came in sight, we realized they weren't his pack. With my great sense of smell, I tried to analize it. That pack wasn't smelling like little Howlers!

"Martin! I think they try to steal his pack's territorium. And we are smelling like him. They will attack us!", I whispered in his ear.

We told the cubs to hide in the cave and tried to get away as fast as we could, but the wolfes already came into the clearing. Soon, we were with our backs against the wall, literally.

I frenetically searched for an opening in the half circle of wolfes around us, but they wasn't any. We thought that would be the end.

"I hope you know that I love you, Martin. I really do.", I said sadly.

"I know.", he answered. "And I wasn't able to protect you. But I hope the crew will be okay. I'm especially sad because of Aviva. I…I love her!". After he said that, I remembered a promise I once gave her: never to tell Martin she loved him! She would never be able to overcome his death. I had to find some way to save us.

Then I noticed something odd about the wolves' behaviour, and realized: They are challenging us. If we beat the leader, they will let us keep the territorium. But when I told Martin, he looked at me, his eyes widened with fear:

"Didn't you see him, Chris? He's a fighting machine! There's no way we could win against him. He has the instinct, and he knows his body better than we …",

"Yes, I know!", I interrupted him, "But someone has to fight him, so that the other can save himself. You love Aviva, and she loves you. Yes, she told me once, but I had to keep it for myself.", I answered, as he looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "And if you die, she'll never be able to live on normally. I have to distract them and face the leader, or we will both die, and I can't let that happen! So please, go away, save yourself and carry on with our task. And please: don't forget me. Never!",

"No! I can't leave you here! You're my brother, and I have to protect you! I'll…", but before he could go on, I hugged him and whispered:

"Please! I'm scared. Don't make it worse…Please, go away!". After that, I let go of him and faced the leader.

Then, I leaped forward and tried to get on his back. While all the other wolfes were gathering around us to watch the fight, I saw Martin in the corner of my eyes. He was looking at me one more time and then ran off to the forest.

* * *

><p>I didn't have a single idea how to fight a wolf, but my enemy knew it. He got me at my weak points everytime, and I started to get seriously injured, but I knew I had to keep them off following my brother.<p>

As I started to get weaker, I reminded something Aviva told us a long time ago about a special feature she installed in the CPS:

* * *

><p>"If you're completely lost, and don't have any more options, no more ideas how to deal with a life-threatening situation, then you have one last answer, but only to use in case of a total emergency, you can destroy the disc-brake.",<p>

"What is a disc-brake?",

"It's a device that holds off the disc from sending all it's data into the suit. Because, if that happens, you'll get all the instincs of the animal as well as the body. But if you do so, you won't be able to deactivate, and you might not even know you're a human anymore! So don't use it if it's not a complete emergency!"

* * *

><p>'Well, I think this is such an emergency', I thought, and pressed the code she told us. What you could recognize as my human face disappeared instantly and was replaced by wolf eyes, jaws and nose. My fur turned completely brown, just with one broad dark grey stripe from between my ears to the end of my tail, and as a last thing, all my human memory disappeared, apart of one thing: I had to save my brother!<p>

Suddenly, my enemy leaped forward to attack me, but I was prepared. I dodged and planted my claws in his howled in pain and bit my paw. I had to jump back, and preparing myself for the next attack.

But he had a big advantage: He has been a wolf all the time, and he had the instinct AND the experience. Every blow he landed made me weaker. I thought he would play with me for a longer time before killing me, but then he pounced again.

I knew I couldn't dodge it, but I remembered a trick I saw when we watched He-who-breathes-fire fighting the twins off, so I waited for him to be almost above me and let myself fall on my back. I knew it would leave my belly undefended, but to win, I had to risk this!

When he landed above me, I dug my claws into his chest and all the way down to his belly, opening a giant wound that instantly started to bleed. I knew it was such a giant damage, that he couldn't really fight anymore.

But even with him being so seriously injured and not capable to defend himself anymore, my instincs wouldn't let me let him survive. So, with a quick bite in his throat, I killed the Alpha male.

* * *

><p>As I watched the blood dripping from his wounds, the wolf pack gathered around me. I defeated their previous leader, and because their cubs were too young to lead them, and there were no more males, they needed a new one. I proved myself to be brave and a good fighter, so they made me their new leader.<p>

I started to howl, and soon the whole pack joined me, filling the forest with our howls. But now that my plan of holding them off until Martin could escape succeded, I forgot that last thing that linked me to my human self: My last thought about Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone's POV:<strong>

The pack wanted to stay in that place, but they smelled the other pack coming back, so they quickly ran to another part of the forest. Initially, they had wanted to stay there and fight to get a new territorium, but with their new leader injured, they couldn't allow to fight. So they tried to find another patch of forest to stay.

Eventually, they found one, and made a new home. Their new leader was getting used to deciding what to do, how to hunt best and how to raise and teach the cubs. He behaved like a real wolf, and nobody would have been able to tell he had actually been a human his whole life. Even himself didn't know that.

But somewhere in his mind, in a tiny little room apart from his conciousness, was his human self, shut out, with no means to come back without help. The name of that piece of mind was…Christopher F. Kratt.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next one will come soon (I hope...).**


	2. We have to go on

**Ok, finally got the second chapter done. From now on, I think it will take me a bit longer to update, but I'm trying to write as fast as it's possible, even with all my work I have to do for school.**

**But I really hope you are enjoying my story. And review if you want more! And thank you for the first reviews! I'm so happy you're enjoying my story and want me to go on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts! (But I wish I would****!)**

**We have to go on**

Martin ran through the forest. He wanted to go back and help Chris, but he knew his brother was right. Even with wolf powers, they couldn't defeat a whole pack. And they would have been killed both.

But still, he couldn't just let his brother behind, even if Chris wouldn't forgive him that he ignored his order: to save himself, so he could carry on with their mission and be with Aviva.

Martin just didn't know what to do. On one side was his brother he had to take care of, but on the other side was the crew, their feelings and their mission they devoted their lives to, so they could complete it. And if he didn't choose the crew and the mission, his brother would hate him, at least for the short rest of their lives.

At last, Martin made his decision. With a heavy heart he turned around and ran back to the Tortuga. He had to fulfil Chris' last wish and carry on living with the crew, saving creatures. His brother sacrificed himself to save him, so that at least one of them would survive to continue.

Then he heard the wolf pack howling.

"That's it.", he thought, "They killed him and are celebrating the winner!" .

He stopped, tears starting to dwell and flowing down his cheeks, and sat down, crying.

After some time, he stood up, still having some dried tears on his face.

"I have to tell the others. But how? But even if I have no idea, I have to tell them". So he walked slowly back to the Tortuga, but when he came there, he just couldn't go inside. He broke down again, crying, sobbing and mourning about his great loss.

Eventually, the others heard the noise outside and Aviva came to look what's going on.

When she saw Martin sitting there, crying, with his face hidden in his arms' crooks, she instantly rushed over and knelt beside him.

"Hey, Martin. Why are you crying? What happened and…where is Chris?" , she asked softly.

"He…he's…", he just couldn't say it, and began sobbing again.

"He's…dead!", he stuttered after some time, and burst into tears again. Aviva, shocked, placed a hand over her mouth in order not to scream, but her eyes overflowed with tears and she began to cry as well.

She knew that she couldn't leave Martin like that, and tried lifting him up and supporting him so he could go to his room and rest a bit.

She could clearly see he wasn't in the state to tell her what happened, even she was too upset to think clearly, but he had to sleep to overcome that first shock.

When she helped him to go inside, she saw the others staring at them, wondering what happened. Jimmy opened his mouth, but before he could ask, she shook her head, silently telling them that they shouldn't say anything.

They made it to Martin's room, she helped him to lay down and covered him with his blanket. Instantly he fell asleep, but he still twisted his face like he was in real pain. Aviva wished she could help him, but there was nothing she could do. Even she was too upset herself to know what they should do now.

She came back into the control room, and saw Koki and Jimmy looking at her with a concerned look on their faces. They knew something really bad must have happened to change normally very cheerful Martin into what they just saw: He could barely stand on his feet without help because he was crying so much.

"What happened?", Jimmy and Koki asked almost at the same time. With a gesture to the chairs, Aviva told them to sit down. Then she took a deep breath:

"I came outside only to see Martin sitting outside the Tortuga like that. I asked him what was wrong, but he first couldn't say anything." . She tried hard not to cry.

"Then he managed to say something. He said that Chris is…dead." . Then she couldn't hold the tears back any longer and burst out crying. The others first couldn't believe it, but they knew it had to be true, so they also began to sob.

Aviva was the first one to stop. She felt like she had no tears left, so she wiped the last ones off her cheeks and went to look after Martin. He still lied in his bed, sleeping with dried tears on his cheeks.

'He must have cried all the time. ', she thought, softly stroking his hair. When she went back, Koki looked at her with red eyes from all the crying.

"What are we gonna do now?", "I don't know, but we can't just cry all the time. We should just wait for Martin to wake up and see if he can tell us what happened. We…", but she stopped when she saw Martin walking into the room, with a sad, but determined look on his face.

"I'll tell you what happened. I can't just let it be like that without you knowing everything. ",

"No, you shouldn't tell us now! You don't have to live through all of that again! You should…", Aviva tried to talk him out of it, but he stopped her with a sign of his hand:

"No. If I want to get over it, I have to live that situation again and again, so please don't try to interrupt or stop me, OK?". She nodded, shutting her mouth.

"Good. ", he took a deep breath, "You know we wanted to visit little howler today. We went to his den, and started playing with his siblings, when suddenly another pack showed up. They tried to steal little howler's pack's territory, and we smelled like them! So they surrounded us and challenged us to fight. We knew it was the only way to escape, so we tried to fight back. But they were too strong. And then…Chris told me that I should leave, that he would distract the pack so that I could escape and carry on with our mission. First, I didn't want to go, but he told me that we would both die if I stayed. He begged me to go, and I couldn't do anything else than run away. But when I thought I reached a safe distance and no wolves were following me, I stopped, and then I heard them howling. It was that kind of howl that shows the victory of the pack killing prey or defeating an enemy. They must have defeated Chris and killed him, to take over 'his' territory." . He stopped, his head low, as he felt the sadness overcoming him again.

**A month later:**

Nothing has happened so far. They just tried to live on, but Martin didn't seem to be the same. Every day, he tried not to be too sad, so that he didn't make the others feeling bad because of him. But every night he woke up from nightmares, crying. He always saw his brother being attacked by the wolf pack and killed. So he didn't sleep much.

The others were worried about him, because he wouldn't talk as much as he did before the accident, and he never laughed. Every time they tried to cheer him up, he just looked down, saying nothing, and going back to his room. They were worried he would perhaps starting to be depressive, but they didn't talk with him about that. He didn't try to commit suicide, but he started to shut himself out more and more.

One evening, when he didn't want to go to bed because he was afraid of the horrible things he was going to see in his nightmares, he sat on top of the Tortuga, holding tightly on his knees as he watched the stars.

After about an hour, Aviva came too look for him. She saw him sitting there all alone, and went to sit next to him. For some time, they just sat there next to each other. The air was chilly, so, without really noticing, she snuggled up to him to warm herself up. Suddenly, Martin broke the silence.

"It's my fault! I should have taken his place! Then he would be still alive. I failed as an older brother! I didn't protect him, I just abandoned him! I wish I had battled the wolves instead of him!" .

"Yeah. Perhaps he would have survived then, but you won't be here anymore. And stop saying it was your fault! Nobody could have prevented that. He sacrificed himself to save you. It was his own decision, and he probably had his reasons for this. We should just live on with what he left us. His last will was that we should fulfil our mission. And in order to do that, we have to go on! Don't think about the past, but live in the present! Live everyday like it was the best, that is what he would have wanted you to do, not feeling guilty about what happened. Just live every day to the fullest, and let the past be the past."

"I know, but I just can't forget him. He was my brother, my best friend, and one of my reasons to live. I don't know if I'm able to live my live just like when he was here. I just lost my best friend, the one that was always saving me when I was in trouble. We had each other's backs, every time. Saving creatures without him just isn't the same.", Martin sighed.

"I know how you feel.", she replied, looking to the ground.

"Even if he wasn't related to me, I think about him as my family. Every one of you has been my family since the time we started to travel around the world to save animals. "

There was another silence, until Martin started to speak again. He turned around to face her, blushing a bit:

"You know, there was something else he told me. Another reason I should leave and save me to carry on. " . He stopped, unsure about what he was about to say. But he just had to tell her about his feelings for her, he wasn't able to hide them anymore. So he took a deep breath, looked her into the eyes and said:

"I…I really like you, Aviva. I was never able to tell you, because I didn't know if you would feel the same way I do, but Chris told me you would. " . All the time she just looked at him with her big, stormy eyes, without making a sound.

"I understand if you hate him now, I mean, you made him promise not to tell me ,but…" , but before he could go on, she grabbed him by the back of his head, and pressed her lips against his. Surprised, Martin opened his eyes wide, but then closed them, wrapping his arms around her and kissing back. A few seconds later, they both moved back, still holding each other.

"No, Martin. I'm glad he did. I was never brave enough to tell you myself, but I just couldn't keep that feeling secret anymore. ",

"I'm so happy we both have feelings for each other.", Martin said and smiled. It was the first time he smiled since Chris disappeared from their lives. And now he finally found something it was worth living for.

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my story: "A new power." **

**I promise there will be more action coming, and I'm already thinking about writing a sequel (Even if I didn't finish ****this**** story! I have to write faster…)! **

**Anyway, please review!**


	3. Everything is different

**Welcome to chapter three of my first story: "A new power".**

**After Martin is back to his usual self, they have to deal with their new problem: how will they compensate the loss of Chris?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Wild Kratts. They belong to the Kratt brothers and to PBS. **

**Everything is different**

When they went down into the main hall again, Koki and Jimmy already waited for them.

"Hey, did you find a solution for our…he-hey!" Jimmy stopped at once, pushed Koki with his elbow and started to giggle. Koki looked at them, and at once made a cute face.

Confused, Martin and Aviva looked at each other. Then they noticed they were holding hands. They quickly let go of each other, blushing.

"I suppose you feel better, Martin." Koki said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Heheh…yeah. Kinda." he answered, rubbing his neck, with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Well, I wondered when you two would finally get together." she stated.

"What? You knew it? Aviva cried out.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you two didn't notice each other's feelings. Especially you, Aviva. He was almost staring at you for, like, all the time." Koki answered.

"Wait. I definitely wasn't staring at her!" Martin tried to defend himself, but stopped when he saw a 'you-think-we'll-believe-that'-look on her face.

"OK, perhaps I was looking a bit…Oh, leave me alone! Yes, I WAS staring, are you satisfied now?" he cried, finally admitting it.

Instantly, Koki and Jimmy looked at each other and laughed, high-fiving.

* * *

><p>But after some time, they stopped.<p>

"OK. So, did you think of a solution for our problem yet? We have to figure something out fast, who knows for how much longer the villains will be quiet like that." Jimmy asked them.

"What problem?" Martin wanted to know.

"Oh yeah." Aviva looked at him, "I wanted to tell you up there, but I was, well, distracted.", she blushed, thinking about their conversation. "We have to find a way to continue, but, well, Martin, you can't do it all alone." she tried to tell him carefully, but he just nodded.

"I know. I already thought about that. I could manage to go out all alone, but our best strategy was to attack both ways. And that does only work, when I have a partner working with me. "He explained.

"So, we have to work out. Well, Jimmy can't go, because he is driving the Tortuga and he's way too scared of animals. No offence, Jimmy. Koki is working on the database, and I am inventing…Nobody can just leave and go with Martin." Aviva said, desperate about what to do.

* * *

><p>"Wait! I have an idea!" Jimmy jumped up. Instantly, everyone gathered around him to hear his idea.<p>

"Let's split up our different tasks! Koki and Aviva, you are both brilliant with technology. Why can't you just fuse the program for the Creature Power Discs with the main computer? Like that, Koki can program the discs and Aviva can tell her about her ideas for new inventions! And if you teach me how to gather information about the creatures and analysing the scans Martin makes, I could do some of the work Koki usually does. OK, we would all have more things to do, but I think that, with a bit of practice and lots of teaching, we could somehow manage to do it!", he finished, excited about his idea.

The others began to think about it.

"Yes. If we put lots of work into it, and are very patient, that could actually work. But we would need lots of time. I don't know if we have that much." Aviva finally said.

"Then we should begin at once! Martin and Aviva, you go outside, so you can teach her how to be a creature adventurer, and I'll teach Jimmy how to use our database. ", Koki stood up eagerly.

"Wait! Maybe we should have a good night's sleep first. It's almost midnight!" Martin pointed a finger at the clock.

"OK. But we'll begin tomorrow morning. And Aviva, we should then start to connect the two computers. Good night! ", Koki walked out and into her room.

"Well, let's hit the hay then. See you tomorrow." Jimmy yawned and went in his.

* * *

><p>Martin and Aviva were alone in the control room.<p>

"Yeah. I suppose we should go to sleep now. ", Martin said, looking to the side.

"Mhm. But, if you still can't sleep, perhaps you could put your hammock in my room, so you're not alone. ", Aviva blushed.

"Really? I…I mean, is it OK? You don't have to, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But I also know you didn't sleep well these past nights." she grabbed his shoulders and looked him into the eyes. "You really need to sleep through, tonight, or else you would never be able to teach me how to be a creature adventurer. Our future depends on your health! And I think you would need another person to keep you company."

"Well, thanks then. I'll just look for my hammock." Martin said, going into his room. Aviva stood there and smiled. He was still a bit upset, but he began to come back to his usual, cheerful self.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning:<strong>

Martin and Aviva met outside the Tortuga to start her training.

"OK. In our adventure with the flying fish I noticed that you strength is analysing the animals to find good and useful features for the Power Discs, but as a creature adventurer, you'll have to remember these powers and use them in the right situations. And you'll have to know more about all animals in general, so you can pick the right disc when you need it. ", he told her, sounding just like a school teacher.

"I know." she giggled. "I think we all experienced these kind of mistakes when you had that creature contest."

"Hey! That wasn't our fault, Zach sent his disrupt-o-bots and they triggered malfunctions in our suits! We just wanted to…" he replied, obviously offended.

"Yeah, I know! I just wanted to tease you, that's all."

"Oh…OK. Not funny." he said, pouting. "But we should start with the training now. We don't know how much time we have, and I have many things to teach you."

She stopped to giggle, but still smiled. "OK. So, with which lesson should we start, Mr. Kratt? ...All right, I stop making jokes. We have to concentrate now."

* * *

><p>They worked hard until sunset, and so did Koki and Jimmy. After the training, the girls went to work on the connection of the main database and the Power Disc programming device.<p>

Martin had nothing to do, so he joined Jimmy in the cockpit to chat a little bit.

"Hey Jimmy, how was your training?" he asked, dragged a seat and sat down.

"Pretty good. I instantly understood how to work with the database. It's pretty much like my computer games. I just have to sort out the important information, and tell Koki about the features she should program onto the Discs. Tomorrow, we're working on the analysing stuff. I have to learn many things about animal's anatomy, but the more I'm learning, the less I'm afraid of them. I think it was just because I didn't know enough about them." Jimmy answered.

"Yes, I think that is the main cause people are afraid of creatures: Ignorance. But if we teach people everything about them, perhaps they would stop to kill them because they're afraid of them. "

"Perhaps. ", Jimmy sighed, "But it won't stop poachers to kill them for their fur or other things. And I have no idea how to deal with that."

Martin nodded. "I know. We can't stop poachers trading skins, but we can prevent them from catching and killing the animals. And that is why we formed our group, that is what Chris wanted us to do. We have to try and save all animals we can. "

Jimmy stood up, full of determination. "We will train as hard as we can to rescue them, and preventing their extinction…oh, I'm sorry, Martin!" he said, trying to catch the fainting brother, "I forgot that that word has such an effect on you! " He patted his cheek. But he wouldn't wake up. "Well anyway, it's time to go to bed." So he dragged the sleeping brother to his room.

* * *

><p>When he passed through the control room, he saw Aviva and Koki working on the database.<p>

"Hey Jimmy…oh, no. Did you use the forbidden word again?" Koki sighed, and rushed over to help him.

"Sorry. It just slipped out. I keep forgetting that they…he's reacting like that." he quickly corrected himself, but the others already lowered their heads and their smiles disappeared instantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just so difficult to realize that Chris is…gone." he apologized.

"It's OK, Jimmy." Aviva said in a sad tone, "Even if it has been a whole month now, we still can't really accept it. But we have to succeed in our mission, and to do that, we can't let ourselves sink in sadness. We have to focus on what we're doing!"

"You're right, Aviva. " Koki answered "I think we're finished here, so let's go to bed and have a good night's sleep! We still have a lot to do."

The others agreed, and decided to continue at sunrise. Jimmy and Aviva carried Martin to his hammock and covered him, then got ready to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Aviva left the Tortuga, she saw Martin already standing there, with his CPS and all his Power Discs ready.<p>

"Good morning." she said, yawning, "What are we doing today, Martin?"

He handed her her own CPS. "Today, you'll have to work out, in which situation which Power Disc would be best to use, and why. First, we'll do it in theory. Are you ready?"

"Yes.", she answered.

"OK. First question. You're in Africa, in the dry grasslands. Suddenly, there is a giant herd of gnus charging towards you, and you can't dodge it fast enough. Which Power do you activate?"

"Easy. Cheetah powers. Then I would be fast enough to escape or dodge the herd."

"Right answer. But that was really easy. Now, imagine you're somewhere in the forest. But suddenly, the earth starts to shake, and trees are falling all around you. You can't fly away because you would be smashed by all the slashing branches. What do you do?"

"Ok, that's a difficult one. Let's see…I need a creature with quick reflexes to dodge the trees, but that also must be able to escape if it's trapped…I take either green frog, or mole, or perhaps hummingbird. They have great reflexes, or the possibility of finding a way to escape."

"You're right, apart from the hummingbird. We already know how difficult it is to touch one so you can activate. The frog is a good idea, because it can change directions so quickly and that would be important to dodge the falling trees, and it could jump over already fallen ones. The mole is also good, for digging escape tunnels, but these could crumble in if a tree falls on top of them. And then you wouldn't just be stuck, you would also be smashed by the weight of the trunk."

* * *

><p>For the whole day he asked her questions about the best Creature Powers, and he imposed her different situations she had to think of a way to escape from, and problems she had to solve. She was right almost every time, because she remembered the features she programmed onto the Power Discs. After the training, Martin told her his plans.<p>

"You were able to solve almost every problem, but here you had time and you weren't under pressure. But in reality, you'll have to find solutions in sometimes less than a second. And a wrong choice could make you…lose your life." He finished his sentence with a dead serious look on his face.

* * *

><p>When they went back inside, Koki already finished the training with Jimmy. She tried to program a Power Disc, using what Aviva already told her about it. After ten minutes, the Disc came out of the device, ready to use. She handed it over to Martin.<p>

"Could you please try it for me tomorrow? I have to know if it is OK like that, or if I have to improve it."

"Sure." he answered. "Which Power is it?"

"Collared peccary Power. We'll have to travel to the dry grasslands of South America to find one, so you can activate."

"Great!" he cheered. "We have to train how to survive life threatening situations, and there is no better way than doing it 'on the battlefield'."

"Wait! Do I have to train, too? And what is a collared peccary anyway?" Jimmy sounded very worried.

"No. It's only for Aviva. And a collared peccary is a kind of hog, also known as musk hog, or Mexican hog. They don't have many special Powers, but a couple of great defence Powers: With their long tusks, which sharpen themselves when they open their mouth, they can defend themselves, and if threatened, they release a strong musk, that's where their name comes from. I can't wait to try it!" he jumped up and down, just like an overexcited child.

"Stop, Martin! You don't want to break the floor, do you?" Aviva joked. "We still need it, and with a big hole in the middle, it would be difficult to move around."

Instantly, he stopped jumping. "OK, you're right. " He cleared his throat. "Now, we should go to bed, we have a long journey ahead to South America. Jimmy, could you fly over night, or are you too tired?"

While they were talking and discussing over the fastest route, Koki pulled Aviva aside.

"You really have him under control, don't you?" she asked, with her mischievous smile.

"Well, I think it is just normal. We're together after all. "

"Yeah. I really wish you the best, you know? And I'm happy he found someone to love, even without Chris."

"I just hope that, one day, he will really come over his death." Aviva sighed.

"What do you mean? He looks normal to me."

"Perhaps. But at night, he's still crying and waking up from bad dreams. I'm just so sad I'm unable to help him. "

"You're not. You can comfort him. Sometimes, it's enough when he has someone near him, so he doesn't feel so alone."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Koki! I'm so glad that, after all, there IS a way I can help him!" she cried, and hugged her best friend. "But how do I propose that to him?"

"I don't think you'll have to." Koki answered.

That night, Aviva wanted to go to her room to sleep, but her boyfriend stopped her.

"Aviva? Can I perhaps sleep in your room again? It was with you that I had the best sleep in weeks, and we have to be alert tomorrow." He asked timidly, looking at her with his big, blue eyes.

Surprised, but happy, she hugged him and answered: "Of course! You don't have to ask me, I'm happy that I can help you not to be sad again. "

She let him go, and hand in hand they went to her room. When Martin laid in his hammock, she covered him and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, sweetheart. Have a nice dream!" Then she went to sleep herself.

**Whoa, that was a long one! I tried not to describe too much, but it turned out to be longer than I thought. Believe me, in my planning, this part of the story was only two sentences long!**

**Well anyway, I hope you still enjoy my story, and thanks again for your support. I'm so glad you like what I'm writing.**

**See you next chapter, and keep on reading and reviewing. **


	4. Creature adventuring

**Here's the fourth chapter of my new story: A new power.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and stick with reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts, and you can find other information at the end of the chapter.**

**Creature adventuring**

Some hours later, they landed in the dry grasslands of Brazil, the Cerrado. As soon as they touched the ground, the door opened and Martin ran outside.

"Come on, Aviva! We have to start your training and we don't have much time. And don't forget your CPS and your Power Discs. But you'll only need the animals that are living here."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming! I only have to put on my gloves…finished." She said, following him to a big rock.

"OK, first, we have to find an animal of the grasslands here. But because we didn't come here very often, I think we don't have the Discs that are exactly right, so we'll have to try to activate with only a relative of the animals."

"Is that even possible? I mean, the Discs have to be activated with the DNA that is already programmed on it, and I don't know what will happen if you activate with another kind of DNA." She replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, but I know." Martin answered, looking smug. "It works, but not for a long time. Well, when we tried to activate Gharial Powers by touching a crocodile, it worked, but the suit deactivated itself after some time. So, we'll have to get through your training fast!"

"_Comprendo!_ Let's go, then!" she screamed, already running away to look for an animal.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He screamed back, running after her.

* * *

><p>He quickly caught up, and after two minutes running beside her, he noticed a mud puddle that was coming up.<p>

When they were only a couple of metres away, he looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, then she noticed the puddle, too. "Oh, no, you don't…" but it was too late. He already pushed here inside.

"Not funny!" she yelled at him angrily, covered in mud. "You're lucky I made the suits mud-proof, or you'd have to help me cleaning them right now!"

He didn't listen to her, he was too busy cracking up at her sight.

"Hahaha! You should have seen yourself! It looked like you were about to fall in a thorn bush. I'll never forget that look on your face!"

He gasped for air, but before he could continue laughing, she had grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, too. Now she was the one laughing.

For some time, they just sat in there, splashing mud at each other and laughing. But then, she stood up again.

"Oh, no! We'll have to look for animals now, or it'll be too late!"

"I think we don't have to. Look, who has been watching us all the time!" He moved aside, revealing something that looked like a young wild boar, covered in mud.

"Awww, how cute! Is that a collared peccary?"

"Yes, yes it is. Great, now we don't have to look for one, we can go with young Javelina at once." He answered.

"Already naming her? And where did you get that one from?"

"It's another name for the collared peccary. I think it's because of these long tusks. Did you notice how sharp they are?" he asked, almost touching the top of them. "They get sharper every time the animal opens its mouth, so that it can defend itself from predators, like the maned wolf, the cougar, or the jaguar. Just hold still a little longer, so I can activate…"

But before he could touch her, she ran away.

"Hey, wait! Please, don't run away, I didn't want to scare you. I just…" But before he could finish his sentence, Aviva tapped his arm.

"Err…MK, I don't believe she was scared of you…I think she run away from HIM!" she screamed.

Martin turned around. Behind them stood a big, skinny cougar, ready to pounce.

* * *

><p>"Oh no. AVIVA! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" he screamed, quickly getting up and running away.<p>

"Right by your side, Martin! But I thought cougars don't attack humans. "She gasped, trying to run away from the predator. "But still, this one follows us!"

"Yeah, usually, they stick with other animals, like sheep, deer, or even horses, but I think that one didn't eat for days, and a starving carnivore would attack absolutely anything! Even humans, so keep running!"

They tried to run faster, but the cat, being a fast runner with a top speed of 40 mph, quickly caught up, even if they had a big head start.

"OK, Aviva, what would you do now?" Martin asked, still trying to outrun the hunter.

"Do you really think we have time for that?" she shouted angrily. "We are about to be EATEN by a hungry puma, if you didn't realize!"

"Yes, but that is what creature adventuring is about. Go Aviva, find the right Creature Power!" he cheered.

"You're right." But she couldn't think clearly, because of the threat behind them.

When it was only a few yards away, she suddenly saw an eagle flying over them. Instantly, she pulled out the Eagle Power Disc, put it into the reader, and whistled. The raptor dived down, only to see that there was no food nearby, but before he could fly up again, Aviva touched his feathers.

"Activate Eagle Powers" she screamed, and pressed the button.

After the purple glow was gone, she had already taken off with her new eagle wings, escaping the predator.

But she didn't see Martin with her. He didn't activate his Creature Power Suit with Eagle Powers, so he had to be still on the ground.

Frenetically, she searched for him, afraid that he had already been caught by the chasing puma.

But just before she could dive down to look, she was blinded by a powerful blue glow.

After it faded, she saw the cougar backing up before a giant, blue hog, which attacked the cat with his sharp tusks.

"Ha! That suit is working just fine. Take that, puma!" Martin yelled, jumping forward. He tried to make the puma run away, but it was too hungry to let him alone. So it attacked him again and raised its paw, ready to strike.

Aviva knew that only one blow with these claws could injure him seriously, and decided to interfere.

She dived down, pulled up again just above the attacker, and dug her talons into its arm. Instantly, it backed up, growling, and tried to slash her wing, but she quickly flew out of reach.

Then, when she saw that it tried to attack Martin again, she flew over to him, and lifted him up into the air.

"Sorry puma, but I can't let you eat either one of us. You'll have to find something else!" she said, starting to fly back to the Tortuga.

The cat hissed, and tried to reach for them, but they were too high up. So it gave up, and tried to find something else.

* * *

><p>When it was out of sight, she landed again, Martin being too heavy for her to fly with for a longer time. She let go of him, and they both deactivated.<p>

"Phew, that was a close one. " Martin wiped his brow. "Thanks for saving me. Good idea, the eagle. I thought of it myself, but I wanted to try this amazing defence! Even if I couldn't defeat the cougar. "

"Yeah, even with that Power, the cougar was too strong." Then, her Creature pod started to beep.

When she answered the call, she could see Koki's worried face on the monitor.

"Oh my god. Guys, is everything OK? We saw that you were chased by a cougar, but then, the communication was suddenly cut off!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Aviva. She just saved me from being transformed into minced Krattmeat. But anyway, Koki. Your Disc works great!" he said, dusting himself off.

"Really? Cool! "Jimmy shouted in admiration, pushing Koki aside. "How did you do it? "

"Well, I activated Eagle Powers, and pulled Martin out of there." She answered, slightly ashamed.

"You mustn't forget that you attacked the cougar when he was ready to strike!" Martin added, really proud of her.

"Well, I didn't actually attack it…" she started, blushing even more.

"Come on, Aviva, don't be shy! That was the best dodge I've ever seen, and I've seen plenty. You totally deserve it to be a Creature adventurer!"

"Really? Do you mean it? "She asked and looked at him, disbelieving.

"Yes, I do. I really don't know why it didn't work that time with the flying fish, but here, you were incredible!" he took her hands, and looked her into the eyes. "Aviva, I officially choose you as my new partner. But first, you'll have to swear. "

"Swear?" she wanted to ask, but he made her stop.

"Aviva Corcovado. Do you swear, that you will help every creature that needs you? "

"I swear!"

"Do you swear, that you will protect them from harm, and will never harm them yourself?"

"I swear!"

"And do you swear, that you will protect your teammates and friends? That you will stand beside them when they need you? That you'll give them your advice when they need it? And that you will save them, even if it…costs your life? "He said, his voice almost breaking at the end.

"I swear!" she answered, tears started to dwell in her eyes as she thought of Chris' sacrifice to save his brother.

"Then, from this day hence, you will be an official Creature adventurer. I honour your courage, wisdom and loyalty, and hope you will be a real creature friend, as Chris has been one. " He hugged her, and gave her Chris' old Disc holder.

"Thank you. "She wiped her eyes. "I…I hope I'll be able to follow in his footsteps."

"You'll do great. I'm sure about it. Even if you can't replace my brother, I'm happy to have a great person like you by my side, to help me to save the creatures. "He let go of her.

All the time, Jimmy and Koki just stood there and watched.

"You don't have a tissue, do you?" He asked her, with tears in his eyes.

"No. If I had one, I would have used it by now." She answered, her tears already flooding down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>On the way back, Aviva tugged at Martin's sweater.<p>

"Can I ask you one question? "She said, looking at him.

"Of course, go ahead."

"Well, I wondered, who did you swear to?"

"Well, we didn't swear to someone specifically. We swore that to each other when we were kids, and started to take care of animals. It was just for fun that time, but we made that swear again when we came together as a team, and it was then that we added the last part. I thought it would be a good thing for you, because you didn't enter the team as a Creature Adventurer, but I think it was mainly for myself, so that I would really be able to think of you as my partner." He told her, but he was sad when he talked about Chris.

"I can understand that you wanted to have a symbolic relationship with me, by making me swear the same things you did. Thank you for being so honest." She comforted him, and took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his'.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, somewhere in a dark forest.<strong>

He walked down the narrow path between the trees, checking the air every two seconds. Yes, he was still going the right way, still following that lone fawn, which lost his mother in the big fire, how everybody in his pack called that catastrophe that took the life of a member of his pack and chased most of the prey away. Every single bit was now important.

The careless fawn stopped at a well, and bent down to drink. That was the moment he was waiting for.

He slowly stepped nearer, his paws not making a single sound on the ground covered with leaves. But he must have made some sound, because the fawn looked up and around.

Instantly, he froze. Luckily, he wasn't easy to spot, with his brown fur and the broad, dark grey stripe from between his ears to the end of his tail, so the fawn got down to drink again.

This time, he was more careful, slowly crawling up to his prey. He was about to pounce, when suddenly, he saw a picture of a man in blue in his head.

He didn't know who that man was, and for one second he was so panicked he backed up, revealing his position to the drinking fawn. It noticed him, and ran away.

Instantly, he shook his head to get rid of that picture, and with an angry howl he sprinted after it.

He couldn't run fast enough to catch up again, but when he tried to run faster, he didn't notice the trap on the ground. He stepped on it, and at once, the strong iron jaws closed, breaking his shin bone and trapping his foot.

He let go a howl of pain, as the sharp metal ripped holes in his flesh, and his blood started to drip from the wound. He tried to free himself, but it was too strong.

Then, exhausted from his fight against the trap, he tried to ignore the incredible pain and laid his head on his healthy leg, sadly thinking about his pack. If he wasn't there to lead them, who else would?

But when he thought that, he suddenly had another picture in his head: a picture of the mechanism that would open the trap! It was complicated, but somehow, he managed to open it, finally freeing his leg.

He inspected his wound, noticing that it was very deep, but that no very important veins were damaged. He tried to walk, but it was so painful he broke down again, growling.

With only his will power still forcing him to go on, he carefully stood up and made one step after the other, slowly making his way back.

**Some days later, back with the team in the Brazilian Jungle:**

Martin and Aviva finally came back to the Tortuga, after they had been watching the giant ant-eater for the whole day.

"Incredible! Did you see his tongue? It was at least 24 inches long, that's double the length of his skull! And he was able to move it in and out his mouth three times in one second? Compared with that length, it's incredibly fast!" Martin was so excited, he talked so fast that almost no one could understand him.

"Yeah! And did you see these claws? Even the jaguar thought twice about it before it attacked him. I'm so happy we were able to try these Powers too! Koki did a great job with programming the Ant-eater Power Discs." Aviva's eyes sparkled with excitement, as she entered the control room.

"Thanks guys. This time, I really thought I would screw up, especially with that strange jaw I had to program onto the Disc. But your training was really good, Aviva! Without it, I'm sure I would have screwed up a long time ago. So, tell me everything that happened. We missed the most interesting parts." Koki walked over, and they started telling her about their adventure.

Meanwhile, Jimmy looked for other creatures that would need their help. Suddenly, he saw the alarm button glowing red.

"Hey guys, a creature needs us right now!" he cried.

Instantly, the others rushed over.

"What is it?" Martin asked.

"I don't know, the signal is not good enough. But we have to go and help him, whatever it is!" He ran into the cockpit, started the engines and took off.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, they landed in a clearing inside a thick forest. Martin and Aviva jumped out and started running towards the coordinates Jimmy gave them.<p>

"We're getting closer! I think it is just behind these bushes." The girl in purple cried.

But when they both got through, Martin froze.

On a cliff that started to crumble, laid the creature which needed their help. But he didn't stop because of the situation that animal was in, he did it because of the creature itself.

He stared at it, and suddenly, a feeling he did never feel before started to dwell inside of him: hatred!

The creature that laid on the cliff was…a wolf with brown fur and a dark grey stripe on his back!

**Cliff-hanger (literally)! But I think you already know who that wolf is. If you don't, read the first chapter again.**

**I looked up all the information about the animals, and adapted them a bit.**

**The idea I had for the swear-thing is from Warrior Cats and Fairy Tail, so if you recognize anything, you'll know why****.**

**Now, it is official: If I ever manage to finish that story on time, I'll write a sequel, so stay tuned!**

**Anyway, review if you still like my story. See you next chapter!**


	5. My worst enemy

**Sorry that I didn't update regularly, but now, I'm really busy with school, so every chapter will take me a bit longer. But don't be afraid: I'm not letting you down. I will finish this story, even if it will take me months! Well, probably not months, but it will take me longer than expected.**

**Anyway. Now, Martin has to deal with a wolf, the animal he hates most. Enjoy! **

**My worst enemy**

"Come on, Martin. We have to save him!"

But he didn't move. He just looked at the wolf, pure hatred in his eyes.

"Martin! If we don't save him now, he will fall along with the cliff and die!"

Martin still didn't say anything. But, finally, he opened his mouth.

"I won't.", he said, and crossed his arms, still looking at the poor, helpless creature with his ice cold eyes." Did you forget that it was a WOLF that killed Chris? And I won't save a murderer."

"But Martin, be reasonable! Even if a wolf pack killed him, it surely wasn't that special wolf, so please, help me to save him! He is too heavy for me to carry alone." Aviva begged.

"Aviva? I changed my mind about wolves. Even if it was not that one, he is part of a species that would kill even other members of their family without a second thought. And creatures like that don't deserve to be saved." He said, turning around and walking away.

Aviva knew, that there was only one way to make him change his mind. If that didn't, then nothing would. And she had to hurry: the cliff slowly crumbled away under the animal's weight, and if they didn't save it in time, it would fall to its death.

"Martin, I thought you swore to protect every animal, and would help them if they needed it you! You promised Chris and yourself, that you would follow these rules, because you're a creature adventurer! So, if you don't follow them, maybe you aren't one!" she cried, and braced herself against his reaction.

She didn't have to wait long. At once, he turned around, and asked her with an angry look:

"What did you just say?"

"You heard it! If you don't save that wolf, maybe you're not able to be a creature adventurer. "

She knew she touched a weak point. Instantly, he winced, took his face in his hands, and started to pace.

"Oh, what should I do? I hate them, I just hate them for what they did to Chris, but you're right, Aviva. I promised to help every animal. Still…" his hands sank back to his side, and he looked at the sky, which started to fill itself with clouds. "I never wanted so see one again! They killed my brother. I will never be able to forgive that! What should I do?"

Then, he stopped walking around, and made his decision.

"We will save him. But then, we go back! I don't want to do anything else."

"OK. Now, help me to pull him off the edge. It is not stable enough for us to walk on, but we can pull him off with a rope. Martin, do you have one?"

"Yes. Let me just get it out of my bag…"

* * *

><p><strong>With the wolf, some hours ago:<strong>

He somehow managed to pull himself to a patch of grass underneath some bushes to clean his wounds, but suddenly, the ground started to crumble under him!

With his three healthy legs he escaped, but quickly fell again, unable to walk. He was too tired, he had been walking like that, on three legs, for the last two days.

But when he thought it would be over, the earth stopped to crumble away, but when he tried to move, it started cracking again.

So he closed his eyes and just laid there, without moving a muscle, waiting for the cliff to fall and himself with it, which would surely be his death.

* * *

><p>But before it could fall, he heard voices behind him. He didn't understand what they were saying, but somehow, he knew they were arguing about something.<p>

He slowly opened his eyes, and tried to move his head to see what was happening. He managed to do so without the cliff to crumble even more, and looked at the two humans.

One of them was walking away, and the other one followed him and tried to stop him. Then, when he saw the man turning around, it triggered something in his brain.

Suddenly, he saw images. Lots of images from animals he has never seen, places where he has never been to, and people he never met.

And all of them were related to that blue man, the man he already saw once in his head, just before he fell into that trap. He didn't know if that man was an ally or an enemy, but he couldn't do anything anyway.

Then, he felt a rope around one of his sound legs. It tightened, and he felt himself being pulled away from the edge of the cliff, just before it completely crumbled away. The two humans then let go of the rope, and the female human rushed over to check on him.

He prepared himself to feel pain, but it didn't come. Instead, she carefully put a bandage around his wounded leg.

Then he knew that they were his friends, and he fell asleep, completely exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>With the others:<strong>

When they pulled the wolf to security, they saw that the cliff, where he lied on, just had crumbled away.

"That was close! But why didn't he move away by himself? He must have known that it was dangerous there, so why did he stay?" Martin asked himself.

Then, Aviva noticed the wolf's leg, which had first been hidden by the animal's body, and instantly, she rushed over.

"Oh, poor little thing! I think he fell into a trap, but how did he free himself without ripping his leg off? But that doesn't matter now, we have to bring him to the Tortuga to take care of him." She said, carefully wrapping a bandage around the injured leg.

Instantly, Martin turned to face her and groaned angrily:

"No! I said that I would save him, but that didn't involve taking him to the Tortuga! He will stay here, he can take care of himself."

"But Martin! Look at him. If we leave him here, it wouldn't have made a difference if we left him on that cliff! Alone, and with this injury, he can't hunt, and it won't heal alone because it is too deep. If we don't take care of him, he will die!"

Martin knew when he was beaten.

"Argh! OK, do, what you have to do, but keep him out of my way! And when he is fully cured, you will release him! "

"Martin, is that really necessary?"

"If you don't agree, he stays here!"

"OK then, but at least help me to get him to the Tortuga." She asked, grapping the wolf, but careful not to hurt him.

Martin groaned, but helped her to carry the injured creature back to their headquarters.

* * *

><p>When they arrived there, Koki and Jimmy rushed out to help them, but stopped when they saw WHAT creature they brought back.<p>

"Uhh…Aviva? Are you sure about this? It…"

But Aviva stopped her at once.

"We decided that we would take care of him, until he is OK again. We couldn't just leave him like that, so we brought him back."

"You forced me to help him! I wanted to leave him there, he's a murderer!" Martin tried to bring them over to his side.

But Koki was already preparing the first aid kit and Jimmy made a place on the table in the centre of the room, so he knew he failed.

They quickly undid the bandage, and started to carefully clean the wounds, without waking the wolf. All the time, he stood next to them, just staring at the wounded animal.

Finally, they took care of all his wounds, and made him a comfortable bed inside their central room. It was already late in the evening, so they decided to let one of them take care of the wolf, in case he woke up, and Aviva said she would take over the first three hours.

* * *

><p>When Koki and Jimmy went into their rooms, she carefully transported the wolf to his resting place and laid him down, but then, she noticed a shadow above her.<p>

Alarmed, she turned around to face it. She was relieved when she noticed it was only Martin and smiled, but when she saw the angry look on his face, her smile disappeared.

"I hope you didn't forget your promise: make sure that he doesn't get in my way! If he does, we will take him back immediately. And don't try to make me like him, or name him. He doesn't deserve one!"

She nodded, slightly trembling. This wasn't the Martin she knew, the one she fell in love with.

Without another word, he went into his room and slammed the door behind him. The sudden loud sound waked the sleeping creature, and it began to weep.

Instantly, Aviva rushed over to him.

"Shh, shh, everything is gonna be OK. You can sleep until tomorrow." She comforted the creature.

Reassured by her words, he fell asleep again. But these words didn't help her. She didn't know if Martin would ever be the same, creature-loving man, and she didn't know if he wanted to be her friend anymore!

Since he saw that wolf, he had changed dramatically. It was like he was transformed into a monster that won't be able to feel, or give love ever again!

She didn't like when he was like that, no, she was AFRAID of him when he was like that.

So, Aviva bent down to the wolf, wrapped her arms around him, and began to sob, scared of losing Martin as her friend and teammate.

**With Martin:**

He just couldn't believe it! Even if she knew just how much he hated wolves, she brought it back to the Tortuga to take care of him. And everybody else agreed with her!

But the worst thing of all was that he let it happen! He didn't fight enough against their decision, and now, he had to live with that killer until it was fully cured!

He was furious. Aviva knew EXACTLY how he felt, but she didn't care about his feelings and forced him to share with that creature!

And then he thought of something. If she won't care about him, he won't care about her! He would just ignore her and the animal she looked after, until she would bring it back to where it belonged: As far away from him as possible!

**The next morning, with the wolf:**

When he woke up again, he was panicked. He was in a room he didn't recognize, and he didn't know what had happened.

Scared of the strange things around him, he tried to stand up and run away, but it was too late that he remembered his wound.

He howled in pain, and broke down again, but when he looked at his leg, he saw that the wound was covered by something white and smooth. Then, he remembered everything that had happened: He was on that cliff that was about to crumble away, but before he fell to his death, two humans rescued him and brought him somewhere.

He looked around, and again there were images appearing in his head and disappearing again after a short time.

Every picture was different, but in every single one, he could see this man in blue he saw that fateful day when he was out hunting, and who was there when he was rescued.

But before he continued to think about it, he had to get rid of this thing on his leg. He tried to grab it with his teeth, but then, the female human that rescued him came into the room, rushed over to him and stopped him from tugging on it.

She said something holding his paw, and shook her head. Somehow, he knew that that meant he shouldn't try to rip that thing off, because it helped him.

But if she helped him, then this man in blue must have helped him too, and perhaps he could explain him these strange pictures he saw.

And then, the man entered the room. But just when he tried to get on his feet to thank him, the human looked at him.

When he saw that look, he froze, and laid back down, placing his ears against his head and clutching his tail between his legs.

That look was ice cold, and full of hatred. That human hated him for something, but he couldn't remember anything he did to him!

Still, this man was his only chance to know something about himself.

Where was he? Where did these pictures come from? Where did HE come from? He had no recollection of his past before he took over that pack, and this man seemed to know some of the answers.

But he hated him! He hated him for something he didn't remember, and even if he didn't hate him, there was no way he could talk to humans. They wouldn't be able to understand him, and he wasn't able to speak the human language, of even understand it, if they had a language at all!

But he had to try! That was his only way to get answers! It didn't matter what it would take, he had to get them!

**Someone's POV:**

During the next days, the wolf started to be better. His wound healed normally, and slowly, he won over the hearts of the whole team…apart from Martin's.

Martin shut himself out again. He spent the whole time in his room, and even if he decided to come out for a short time, when he saw the wolf lying in the control room, he would stare at him and instantly go back to his room. And he didn't speak to anybody, only over the important things.

He didn't even speak to Aviva. No…he didn't just not speak to her, he completely ignored her! When they were out to save a creature, he didn't say a single word, and wouldn't look at her for the whole time.

Of course, she was devastated:

"What did I do to deserve that?" she once asked Koki sitting on her bed, sobbing.

"I don't really know. I think it is because of the wolf, but he wouldn't react like that only because of him, that doesn't make sense." Her best friend answered.

"But…I just tried to help!" Aviva cried, and broke down on her bed, thinking of Martin and the everlasting feeling of hate she saw in his eyes.

All the time, the wolf tried to get near Martin, but he was torn away every time, either by a member of the crew, or by Aviva herself, because she didn't want Martin to be upset anymore.

* * *

><p>But then, one evening, when everyone else was sleeping, Martin sneaked out of the Tortuga, and went to a cliff to think.<p>

The wolf noticed him, and went out after him. The others were not there to hold him back, and perhaps now, he would finally be able to get an answer.

He walked after him, careful to stay a few yards behind him, in the shadows the trees made in the moonlight. He used his hunting skills to be careful not to make any sound, and every time when Martin turned around to make sure nobody followed him, he froze, blending in with the shadows.

After some time, Martin arrived at the cliff and sat down, looking at the stars. He just needed some time alone.

The wolf stayed in the shadows. Then, just before he wanted to jump out to get to Martin, the cliff suddenly crumbled away, falling into the darkness of the night, and Martin along with it!

* * *

><p>Martin didn't have the time to react. One second, he sat on the edge of the cliff, and the other, he began to fall to his certain death!<p>

Panicked, he tried to get a hold onto something. His hand felt a root sticking out of the earth wall, and instantly, he grabbed it and held it tight.

Even if he was heavy, it stayed in place, but he could tell that it wouldn't stay like that for long. And just as if it had read his mind, it slowly started to be torn out of the earth by his weight.

But just as he started to fall again, he felt a firm grip on the back collar of his shirt. He couldn't look up, but he knew that someone must have saved him.

Slowly, that someone dragged him up to the edge, and to the security of the hard ground and grass.

"Thank you for saving me. Wait…who are you?" he asked, because he did just see a strange shape in the shadows. But then, the wolf stepped forward into the moonlight, revealing who saved him.

* * *

><p>When he walked into the light, he waited for Martin to look at him with that cold look again, or even yell at him, but he did none of them.<p>

Instead, he was surprised to see him.

"Why did you save me? I thought, all wolves would be heartless killers!" he asked. The wolf just looked back, but he seemed to be saying: "Really? Who told you that?"

"Well, if I'm honest, I did myself. But if you saved me, that has to be complete nonsense. "

The wolf seemed to agree. Then, it began to walk back.

"Yes, you're right. It could be dangerous here." He stood up, and followed the wolf.

When they arrived at the Tortuga, everybody was still sleeping and didn't notice that they have been gone. The animal wanted to go back to its sleeping place, but Martin told him to go into his room.

* * *

><p>He shut the door and sat on his bed, showing the creature to sit next to him.<p>

"I…I don't know how to explain this, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. For everything I said, or did. I didn't even try to be nice to you or give you a chance to prove me wrong. "

Then, the animal noticed a picture of Martin together with his brother, and again, he felt something inside his head, a thought that tried to get to him, but when he tried to grab it, it faded away.

He looked at Martin, an interrogative look on his face.

"Yes, that is my brother." He sighed. "He died two months ago. And that is the reason why I first hated you. He was killed by a wolf pack. Because of that, I hated wolves, and you."

But then, he thought about the others, and instantly, he buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, no! I've been behaving like a monster! I even ignored Aviva, the one I love! She will surely never forgive me, I wouldn't forgive myself if I were her. I forgot about my promise, I let them all down, and all because of my childish stubbornness! Oh, how will I be able to explain it to them and tell them I'm sorry?" he sobbed.

Suddenly, he felt something warm next to his leg: the animal had snuggled his way up to him, and stared at him with his warm, yellow eyes, as if he was saying: I'm sure they'll forgive you.

"Thanks buddy, I needed that. By saving me, you taught me how to love again. You broke the stone that separated my heart from the others'…wait. Broke the stone…Stonebreaker! That's what I'm gonna call you!" he cheered.

Stonebreaker seemed to be happy with his new name, and jumped around the room, waving his tail. But then he stopped, and yawned, tired of the things that happened.

"You're right." Martin yawned, too. "We should sleep now. I'll have a difficult time tomorrow. But hey, what about you sleep in my room? I could use a friend by my side again." He smiled, and prepared a bed for the wolf.

When he finished, the animal walked in, turned a few times around his own axis and laid down, almost instantly falling asleep.

Martin laid down in his own bed as well, and watched the sleeping wolf.

"Stonebreaker. Yeah, that really is a good name for you." He thought, and closed his eyes, smiling.

**Got the fifth chapter done. Tell me if you want more, then, I'll stick with my decision to write a sequel.**

**I never thought that Martin could be so poetic, but there is a beginning for everything****…**

**Anyway, review if you still like my story, and I'll try to post the next chapters as fast as I can!**

**See you next chapter.**


	6. Stonebreaker

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry that I didn't update earlier, I don't really know myself what was going on. I now reset my whole computer, and it finally worked, but then, Office got deleted and I had to download it again! Sorry again for making you wait.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Wild Kratts, and you surely will be happy that I will never own them.**

**Stonebreaker**

The next morning, Jimmy was the first one to wake up.

He went to check on the wolf, but it wasn't there! So, he ran around the Tortuga, looking for it. He searched every room, apart from Martin's.

But when he didn't find it in the other rooms, he carefully opened the door to the last room where he would believe the animal was. He peeked inside, and saw the wolf sleeping in a nest made of pull-overs and sheets that belonged to Martin.

Panicked that Martin would wake up and notice the creature in his room, Jimmy tried to drag it out of the room, when he suddenly heard a groan. Martin just woke up!

Jimmy froze, scared of the brother's reaction, but he just smiled.

"It's OK. I allowed Stonebreaker to sleep in my room tonight, I wanted to excuse me for everything I did and said." But before he could go on, the red-haired man fainted.

"Hey Jimmy, wake up! I must have shocked him. Was I so mean to them?" Martin asked Stonebreaker, who has just got up from his nest. That one looked at him, then at Jimmy, then he nodded carefully.

"Oh, no. This is worse than I thought! How will I explain to the others, and tell them I'm sorry? They'll never accept it. I was so horrible to them over the last few weeks." He buried his face in his hands and sighed. "But I have to go through this. I have to try and explain it to them."

He stood up, and went out of the room. In the control room, Aviva and Koki looked for their companion. But when Martin stepped in, they instantly stopped all movements.

"Good morning Aviva. Good morning Koki, beautiful day, isn't it?" he greeted them, to loosen the atmosphere. But they didn't react. They just stood there, and didn't move, staring at him as if he was an alien or something they have never seen before.

"Err…could you please say something, this is getting awkward." He said embarrassed and rubbed his neck, looking on the ground.

Then, Aviva ran up to him and hugged him, almost making him fall over. First, he was happy, but then, he noticed that she was crying.

"Hey, hey. Everything is OK, you don't need to cry." He patted her on the back, comforting her. Then, he pushed her away and hold her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "I'm really sorry for everything that happened, I let my feelings, my hate, take over and didn't care about you anymore. I was heartless, selfish and stubborn, and I won't be able to forgive myself for what I did and said to you. If you don't want to have me in the team anymore, I can understand that." He let go of her, and started walking away.

But he then, he felt her hand grapping his. She pulled him towards her, and kissed him passionately. Surprised, but happy, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, kissing back. Koki wanted to go out of the room to give them some privacy, but then, Martin ended the kiss and signed her to sit down. She took her seat, and so did Martin and Aviva.

"What happened Martin, which made you change your mind? Only yesterday, you were, well, distant. You wouldn't talk to either one of us." Koki asked him, curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, you noticed that it was a recent development. Yesterday evening, I sneaked out of the Tortuga to have a bit of peace, and went to the cliff north of here. I sat down, and just looked at the stars, when, suddenly, the earth started to crumble and I fell down! Then…" but Koki interrupted him.

"Didn't you know that cliffs are dangerous? You should have learnt your lesson when you rescued that wolf."

"Yes, yes, but let me finish. So, I fell to my death, as I thought, but I managed to hold onto a root sticking out of the wall. I was safe for a while, but I knew the root wouldn't be able to hold my weight for a long time. When I started to fall again, I felt a grip on my shirt and I was dragged to the safety of the strong earth. When I looked up, I saw that Stonebreaker saved me…" then, he was interrupted again.

"Who's Stonebreaker?" Aviva asked.

"He's the wolf, but please, just let me tell the story, OK? Thanks. After Stonebreaker saved me, I wondered why, because I thought that all wolves are heartless killers. But he made me make up my mind, and I accepted him and named him. Then, I remembered my horrible behaviour over the last few weeks, and now, here is my excuse. Do you accept it?" He finished, and looked at them with his big puppy eyes.

First, they seemed to think about it. Martin felt cold sweat forming on his forehead. If he wasn't able to forgive himself, would the others be?

Finally, Aviva stepped forward, and hugged him.

''Yes, Martin. We forgive you. You were driven mad by your hatred towards wolves, and we understand that."

Koki also hugged them, and for some time, they would just stand there. Martin smiled. He was so happy they forgave him. Maybe he too would be able to forget the horrible things he did these past weeks.

* * *

><p>Some days later, he called Stonebreaker to join them to eat.<p>

"He deserves it. He saved me, and remembered me how important love is. Without him, who knows what would have happened. Well, I would be dead now, for sure!" he said, giving him a big piece of roasted chicken.

Happy to have something good to eat, Stonebreaker ripped the flesh from the bone, waving his tail. Martin patted him on the head, looking at him with caring eyes. He couldn't understand himself. Why did he hate such a beautiful and kind creature? He was nothing like the wolves that attacked and killed his brother and best friend.

That animal was a good friend that understood him and was there when he needed him. It was like he knew the rules they set up for the Creature Adventurers. And then, he thought of something.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we let him help us on our creature adventures?" he asked the others with sparkling eyes.

First, they looked at him. Then at each other. Then, Aviva said:

"I'm sorry, Martin, but that won't be possible."

"But why? He has almost fully recovered, and with his great sense of smell and his stamina, he could be a great help to find injured creatures that need our help!"

"We know!" she tried to explain it carefully to him. "But he is a wild creature. He has to return to the woods where we found him."

He just looked at her, tears starting to dwell in his eyes. Then, hugging Stonebreaker, he said:

"But…but I just learned to love him! I have to catch up all that time I lost. I want to keep him, as a friend and as a member of the team!" he begged.

"Martin, you know as well as I do that he has to go back. Even as a crew member, we can't keep him. He surely had a pack before he was injured and couldn't follow them anymore. He belongs to live free and…in the wild." She finished, and started to cry as well.

Martin smiled weakly when he heard Chris' favourite phrase, and finally let go of the wolf after hugging him one last time. Then, they started the engines and flew back to the woods where they saved him.

During the night flight, Martin stayed with Aviva and Stonebreaker, sad to leave him. The animal, too, seemed to be depressed, as if he knew what was going on. He pressed his side against Martins, trying to comfort him, and licked his hand. Martin smiled again and stroked his back, also trying not to be too sad. Aviva just sat there, with her head resting on Martins shoulder, sleeping.

Finally they arrived. Jimmy landed, carefully not to wake them up so that they could sleep until the next day. When he went to his room to get some sleep himself, he passed by Martin, Aviva and the wolf, all three sleeping. Stonebreaker slept on the ground, his head resting on his front paws, Martin laid on his side, using the wolfs back like a cushion, and Aviva rested with her head against his chest.

"Good night, Stonebreaker." Jimmy said, stroking the dark grey fur on his neck. The wolf growled a little, laid his paw on his nose and continued sleeping. Sad, the red-haired man went back into his room, hoping that they would be able to let go tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they all woke up, only to remember what they had to do today.<p>

Martin and Aviva accompanied Stonebreaker outside, to a clearing near the cliff where they saved him from.

"Good-bye, Stonebreaker. I'll really miss you, you know? But I hope we will be able to see you sometimes, when we are here somewhere. Take care of you, little buddy. And stay away from traps and cliffs!" Martin joked.

"Yes, and take care of the pack you belong to. I hope you will find them again." Aviva said, trying to hide her tears.

Martin hugged him again. "Don't forget us, OK? And I won't forget you. Even if we are far away, you will always be here, in our hearts. I love you, Stonebreaker." He was crying as well, sad to leave his new friend.

When he let go of him, the wolf ran to Aviva, licking her hand, as if he tried to say: "Don't be too sad. I won't be gone forever."

"Yes, I know." She said, wiping her tears away. "But it is still difficult. We spent so much time together, that I almost see you as a part of our family."

"Good bye, buddy. Stay safe!" Martin said and waved, walking away. When he passed past Aviva, he gently took her hand and dragged her with him. "Come. We don't want to make it even more difficult to say good bye." He wiped his cheeks.

"Ok." They went back together, leaving Stonebreaker behind.

On the way back, Martin was very silent.

"Martin, you did the right thing. He belongs in these woods, they are his home." She said, trying to explain it to him.

"Yeah, I know. But now, it is like losing Chris for the second time. He remembered me of him so much, and in this short time, I almost thought of Stonebreaker as a second brother. Do I have to lose everybody I love?" he asked, facing the cloudy sky.

Aviva didn't know what to answer, she couldn't even imagine the pain he has to be in, losing both his brother and his new friend. So, she just took his hand and led him back to the Tortuga.

* * *

><p><strong>With Stonebreaker:<strong>

He watched them leave, thinking about what they said. He didn't know why, but since Martin spoke to him for the first time, he was able to understand the language of humans.

He knew exactly why they left him, and he knew he had to go and find his pack again, but he has been gone for such a long time that he didn't know if they would still accept him. And he almost smelled like a human, because he stayed near them for more than a month.

But when he wanted to start to look for his pack, a small part of his mind suddenly went crazy! It told him to go back home.

"But, I am home! I live in these woods, and I have to look for my pack, for my family.

"No. This wood is not your home. The big turtle is. And these humans are your family."

"I am a wolf. How can they be my family?"

"They took care of you! They looked after you, and they shared their meals with you. These are things that a real family does to her members. Martin even said that you were like a new brother to him!"

This made him change his mind. In his pack, he didn't have any relatives. Yes, everybody treated him with respect because he was their leader, but these humans were the only ones that showed him what love was. They loved him and cared for him. They were his real family!

With that thought racing around in his head, he ran through the wood, back to the Tortuga.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Tortuga:<strong>

When Martin and Aviva came back, the others instantly rushed out to comfort them.

"Is everything OK?" Koki asked, seeing them walking with their heads down.

"Yes, it is just that…we thought of him as a member of our family, and it is horrible to lose family." Martin answered, sighing.

"I know what you mean, but we can come here whenever we want and visit him. I'm sure he will be delighted to see you sometimes." she said, gently lifting his chin. "You have to accept that he is a wild animal. He wouldn't have been able to stay here forever."

But when they wanted to go inside, they saw something running towards them.

When they tried to see what it was, they saw it was Stonebreaker, running as fast as he could. As he arrived, panting, Martin stepped towards him.

"Hey, you had to stay there. We can't take you with us, you belong to this place."

The wolf didn't seem to understand. He just paced in front of the entrance and wouldn't do anything else.

"Please, Stonebreaker, you have to go and find your pack." Martin begged him.

"Perhaps he doesn't know where to go. He was here for so long that his pack probably moved somewhere else without him and now, he can't find them anymore." Aviva thought, and stroked his back.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'll help him to find them. Come, Stonebreaker, we have to look for you pack." Martin jumped up, and went out, the wolf following in his steps.

After several hours of walking, they arrived in a clearing. Exhausted, Martin sat down on a rock to get some rest.

"Stonebreaker, stop. I need to rest my feet a second." He said. But when he bent down to take off his shoes, he noticed marks on the ground. Wolf tracks!

"Hey Stonebreaker. I think I found your pack." He cheered, showing the marks on the ground. "But I'll let you find them yourself. They would probably not accept you if you come with a human."

With these words he stood up, hugged his friend and made his way back, but this time, he didn't look back.

**With Stonebreaker:**

Sad, he laid down, his head on his paws. Why wouldn't they understand? This was not his home, the turtle was, but they sent him away every time he tried to get back. He just couldn't explain it to them: he could understand their language, but he couldn't speak it. But as he thought about it, he suddenly heard a scream.

That scream, he already heard it somewhere, he knew it. And then, it was like the wall that separated his mind suddenly got a hole. A powerful thought squeezed through, and settled in his mind, dominating everything else.

That voice that cried for help, was the voice of his brother Martin. And he had to save him!

* * *

><p><strong>With Martin:<strong>

He slowly made his way back, but as soon as he was a few yards away from the clearing, he heard a rustling in the bushes, but before he could even move to see what it was, a whole pack of wolves rushed outside and formed a circle around him, with the black alpha male standing in front of him. It was too late to escape, and if he moved, they would attack him. So, he tried to distract them with a joke.

"Err…what does the raven ask the wolf? 'Howl's it going?'" he laughed, but either the animals didn't understand him, or they had no sense of humour, because they just tightened the circle around him, growling. He started to panic, and that's when he made a huge mistake.

He tried to burst through the ring of wolves.

Instantly, they all came running towards him, teeth showing, with a deep growl coming out of their throats. One wolf tackled him to the ground, another one bit his leg to stop him from running away.

The pain shot through him like a lightning bolt, and he let out a scream of agony. He knew that the wound was deep, and he was constantly loosing blood. The other wolves came nearer and started to slash him with their claws, opening more wounds, and his vision slowly became more and more blurry.

* * *

><p>But just before he lost consciousness because of the lack of blood, he saw a brown lightning rushing out of the bushes behind him, tackling the alpha male of the pack to the ground and started to fight him. The black wolf backed up, shaking his head. Trying to see the scene more clearly, Martin narrowed his eyes and saw a brown wolf with a broad stripe of grey fur on his back.<p>

"Stonebreaker…" he whispered.

The wolf stood protectively over him, not letting any of the other wolves hurt him. But he didn't want to attack any of them except from the alpha male. The pack, too, behaved mysteriously. They didn't step forward to attack the brown wolf.

Then, a thought came to Martin: They were Stonebreakers old pack! They must have been taken over by another wolf after he disappeared, but they still see him as a member.

But the new alpha didn't seem to know the old leader. He jumped forward and attacked him. The other wolves just stood around them and watched them fighting, unsure about whom they should help. Martin, too, just laid there, unable to move a muscle or he would have lost even more blood.

But he could clearly see that Stonebreaker didn't have a good time, either. His old wound still disabled him from making some movements such as slashing his enemy. The other wolf was healthy and had more fighting experience. Every blow he landed opened another wound in vital spots, and instantly, blood started to drip out of them.

Martin knew that himself and Stonebreaker would both die if he did nothing to help him, so he grabbed his Wolf Power Disc, slipped it into the reader and touched one of the motionless wolves at the edge of the 'fighting ring'.

"Activate: Wolf Power!" he yelled. A powerful glow of blue light shortly blinded all the wolves, and the two males stopped fighting to shield their eyes. After it was gone, Martin stood there in his Human/Wolf hybrid form.

Luckily, the activation closed all of his wounds and the blood stopped dripping, but he knew that they could open again if he was hit, so he had to be careful.

Instantly, to profit from the confusion, he ran towards the enemy and bit his shoulder. The black wolf howled in pain, and tried to bite him, too, but Martin was too fast. He quickly slid underneath the new leader and ripped the soft skin on the belly apart.

But before he had time to react again, the leader let himself fall, trapping Martin under him, and bit his throat. Martin roared, but his scream ended in a gargle as his own blood rushed out of his neck and chocked him. The last thing he saw was that Stonebreaker attacked and killed the black wolf, and that the rest of the pack ran away.

Then, everything went black.

**Cliff-hanger…but I won't be cruel this time. Next chapter is coming up instantly after this one (I hope!).**

**Will Martin survive? Or will he die and never know that his brother was alive all along? Read the answer in the next chapter!**


	7. Chris

**As I promised, here is part two of the double-chapter. And please don't be confused if the text looks strange. I tried to fix the Internet problem by resetting my computer, and Office got deleted so I had to download another program to type. Anyway, here is chapter seven.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts. (Why am I still writing this? You probably already know it.)**

**Chris**

He breathed hard, looking down on his opponent who laid motionless at his feet, blood coming out of a deep wound in his belly. He was also covered in blood himself, it was sticking to his fur and the scent filled his nose and mouth. He almost wanted to throw up, so he walked away.

But then, he noticed something else on the ground. It was blood,too, but it didn't come from him or his opponent.

He lifted his head, only to see a blue shape in the grass. He quickly rushed over, but then he wished he didn't.

In front of him laid Martin, with a deep wound in his throat.

* * *

><p>Panicked, he stepped backwards. 'No! He can't be dead, he just can't!' he thought. And then, he felt it again.<p>

A strange presence in his head. It tried to escape some sort of prison, and the walls were weakening. From that cell in his mind came all these pictures he saw and information he got. For his entire life it has been there, but he couldn't access it by himself.

But then, it finally broke. The wall that separated his mind finally fell down, releasing the thing on the other side.

It all came back rushing to him. All his memories, everything he knew, his entire being.

His name was Christopher F. Kratt. He was a human and Martin was his brother. These were his first thoughts. The second was that he had to close Martins wound to stop the blood flushing out.

Frantically he looked around, searching for something that would save his brother. He found some cobwebs, sticked them on his paw and pressed them on the wound. After some seconds they were red and his paw was bathed in blood again, but eventually, the bleeding stopped.

But Martin still needed special care. Chris digged around in the pockets of the injured man and finally found what he was looking for: The Creature-Pod!

Instantly, he pressed the Alarm-Button, which would sent their coordinates to the crew.

After that, he couldn't do anything else apart from watching his brother. He couldn't see the chest moving, but when he was very close, he could hear a weak breath. Chris laid down next to him to wait for help, praying that his brother would stay alive.

After some minutes which seemed to be as long as days, he finally heard a buzzing coming from the woods. Aviva came on her hovering scooter to see what's happened. Excited, he began to howl to get her attention, and she drove towards him.

"Stonebreaker. What happened..." she started, but then she saw Martins limp body.

"No! Please, no!" she whispered and broke down next to him, crying.

The wolf nudged her, but when she didn't react, he growled at her, pointing at Martins chest. She stopped crying and laid her ear on it. Then, she smiled, but became serious instantly afterwards.

"We have to get him to the Tortuga to care for his wounds. But it's impossible to move him without opening his throat again! How should we do it?" She began to pace, thinking about a way to save him. Then, she got an idea: "Maybe we don't have to move him. The Tortuga can come here instead!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p>After a quick call to the Headquarters, she sat down, waiting for them to land in this clearing. Finally, they came and instantly started to build up a whole machine next to Martin to get him inside the Tortuga so they could start the surgery.<p>

As he was laid on the main table, they instantly started to connect him with several machines and wires to keep him alive. First, they started to stitch the wound so it couldn't open again, but he had already lost too much blood. His heart rate became slower and slower, and then it stopped completely, only leaving a flat line on the ECG.

Some time, they tried to revive him, but it didn't work. Martin Kratt died on that afternoon because of the lack of blood.

"No! He can't be dead, can he?" Aviva asked her best friend, Koki, whose eyes already filled with tears.

"I...I'm so sorry Aviva. We lost him." she managed to say before she broke down, crying. Jimmy hugged her and patted her back, trying to comfort her, but he also didn't manage to hide his own tears.

Everybody stood there, crying all the tears they had left. Nobody noticed Stonebreaker, who walked up to the table and started to lick Martins cold hand.

"No, Stonebreaker. He's gone and he won't come back." Aviva sobbed. The wolf seemed to understand. He laid down next to the table and let out a howl of pure pain. Then he rested his head on his paws and started to sob, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Martin:<strong>

I didn't know what happened. One moment, I was in that clearing, trying to stay alive, then everything went black and now, I didn't know where I was. Under me had to be some sort of ground because I was not falling, but I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black, like in a cloudy night without moon.

"Hello! Anybody there?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but there was no answer. Again, I fell to the ground.

It was cold, and I rolled in a tight ball to protect myself from the ice cold air and the surface I laid on. Shivering, I felt some tears fall silently and closed my eyes.

But when I opened them again, I noticed a distant light in front of me. With new hope in my heart, I got up and started to run towards it. It was further away than I thought, and I had the feeling I was running for ages, but I wasn't tired.

Suddenly, I saw a figure standing in front of me. I couldn't see her face, but I distinguished a pair of wings coming out of her back.

"Are...are you an angel?" I asked with a trembling voice.

The figure didn't say anything, but she nodded.

"Then...I'm dead, right?" I was afraid of the answer, because I didn't know if I could stand it.

The angel nodded again. Then, it started to walk away.

"Hey, wait for me!" I tried to run after it, but suddenly I felt something like a chain tied to my wrist that was holding me back.

"Wait, come back!" I screamed. The angel turned around to face me again.

"Why can't I come with you? I thought I was dead! Does that mean...that I can't get into heaven?" my throat was dry and my voice came out with a rasping sound.

Then, the angel spoke for the first time.

"You will come here, but it seems that it's not the right time. You have to go back."

"But please, can I at least see my brother? I couldn't say goodbye."

"Your brother is not here." I couldn't say anything. Did that mean that he had not been able to get into heaven? That he was in hell or, worse, stuck between the two worlds, damned to wander around as a ghost?

"What do you mean, he's not here?" I finally managed to say.

The angel came back. When it stood just before me, I had to close my eyes. The brightness of it's robe almost blinded me, and when it spoke, I could hear a million voices speaking at the same time.

"Don't look for your brother among the dead. You won't find him here, you have to look for him amongst the living!"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Tortuga:<strong>

Everybody stood around Martins cold body, mourning. They all had the same thought: How will we be able to go on without Martin and Chris?

They wanted to go away to prepare the funeral, but then, Stonebreaker moved again.

He stood up and climbed up the table. As he came nearer, Aviva suddenly noticed a change in his eyes. They became darker and darker, from a dark yellow to a hazel brown. And slowly, she could distinguish strange lines all over his body. And when they started to lightly glow green, she put her hand over her mouth.

Her voice was only a whisper when she slowly asked: "Chris?"

The wolf just looked up, directly into her eyes. He seemed to smile.

Aviva didn't know what to feel, she even wasn't able to tell the others that Chris has been with them all along.

In that time, he had already reached the spot where Martin was lying. There he laid down, putting his ears against his head, his eyes almost completely closed.

Then, he suddenly lifted his paw and put it on Martins chest, exactly on the deactivation button. And then, he stopped moving completely, only his chest went up and down as he breathed. His legs were stiff and even his eyes or nose didn't twitch.

First, nothing happened. But suddenly, the others noticed a faint green glow coming from the wolfs body. As it grew stronger, the lines on his body extended until they reached the paw resting on Martins chest.

There, the lines just disappeared into the blue suit as a ring of blue power. When it disappeared, the suit started to glow, too, but this time in a sky blue colour. Soon, Martins whole body glowed and the two glows mixed and grew stronger, until the Tortuga was filled with a powerful sea green light.

The others couldn't move, they just watched as everything was wrapped in the light, as well as themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>With Martin:<strong>

"What? You mean he is not dead?" I cried. The angel nodded, and walked away again.

"Come here again when you are ready." I heard it saying, then the light disappeared.

"Wait! How do I get back? Please, don't leave me alone here!" I screamed, but the figure was gone. I tried to follow him, but the chain around my wrist stopped me from going further. I tried to sit down, loosing all my hope, when it suddenly almost yanked my arm off.

"Hey! What are you and why are you pulling like that?" I yelled and hold my arm to prevent it from snatching out of its socket. But the chain dragged me along, away from the point where I saw the angel disappear.

Everything around me was black as night again. I couldn't see it, but I felt myself being continuously dragged over the ground. I waited for the pain coming from my knees, but I didn't feel it. Instead, I felt a horrible pain in my throat. It grew stronger and stronger, until I couldn't bear it anymore.

I wanted to scream, but my voice didn't seem to listen to me. Then, as the pain was so incredible I thought I would die again, I didn't feel anything anymore. No pain rushing through my body, even no ground underneath me. And then, I knew why.

I was falling! The chain had dragged me towards some sort of cliff, and I was falling down. Under me, it was so dark I couldn't see the bottom. But some time later, I began to distinguish something.

There was a forest under me, the same forest in which I have been killed. And in the middle of a clearing stood the Tortuga. I continued to fall towards it, and if I reached it, I would crash it because of my high speed! A few seconds before the compact, I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Just before I crashed onto the roof at full speed, something slowed me down and lowered me onto the Tortuga. But it didn't put me ON it, I passed right THROUGH it, as if it was made of water instead of solid metal.<p>

Inside, I could finally stand on the ground. But then, I noticed everyone else. They were standing around the main table with their heads low.

"Hey, what's happening?" I asked, but they didn't seem to hear me. I tried to push my way through them, and again, I had no problems with obstacles.

But when I saw what they were mourning over, by heart fell. It was myself, no, my body, all covered in blood and still in the Wolf suit. But there was something strange happening: It glowed! And so did Stonebreaker, who lied just next to 'me'.

Then, I heard a voice in my head: "You can go back, no. You have to. You have to live with them and carry on with your mission. Go back."

"But how?" I asked, but I had no answer. So, I tried it myself. I walked up to my body, and touched it.

The last thing I felt was that I was sucked in, then, I didn't feel anything.

* * *

><p><strong>With the others:<strong>

They tried to shield their eyes from the light, but it was so strong that they had to turn around. When it vanished, they faced the table again, only to see that Stonebreakers wounds were even worse than before! He was breathing hard when he got down from the table, and collapsed next to it, unable to do anything more.

"Oh, no! Stonebreaker, are you OK?" Jimmy rushed over to help him, but Avivas attention was caught by the ECG. It started to record a pulse again!

"But that's impossible." she muttered. "He is dead. Nobody could survive with so little blood left!" She went to his body and laid two fingers on his neck. It was faint, but she could feel a pulse pumping the rest of his blood through his body, and she could see his chest moving again!

"Guys!" she cheered. "Martin is alive!"

Koki and Jimmy exchanged a look, then Koki stepped forward.

"Aviva, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're probably seeing things. He can't be alive. We all saw how he died."

"Yes, I know it sound's incredible, but I just checked his pulse and breathing! Come over if you don't believe me." she exclaimed happily.

The others did what she said and instantly, their eyes widened.

"That...that is incredible! He died in front of our eyes, but he is alive here!" Koki said, her voice not louder than a whisper.

Jimmy didn't say anything. He was too busy crying tears of joy to give a commentary.

"But we can't rejoice yet. He is still unstable, and we could...loose him again any minute. Jimmy, could you pass me his data, please? I have to see what we're at." Aviva said, already working on the machines connected to Martins body.

"Yes, sir!" Jimmy went to the computer. "Breathing: normal. Heart rate: a bit slow but nothing to worry about. Blood pressure: normal..." but he was interrupted.

"Wait. He lost more than half of his blood, how can the blood pressure be normal?" Aviva rushed over to check what he said. "Incredible! Something must have replaced that missing blood, but we'll have to work that out later, as soon as he is out of danger. Koki, could you please deactivate his suit so that I can work better?"

"I already tried, but I can't! Somehow, it is not possible to deactivate it."

Hearing that, Stonebreaker suddenly stood up again. He climbed up to the table, and pressed the button of the Creature Power Suit. Again, the room was bathed in light, but when it was gone, there were two men lying on the table!

* * *

><p><strong>Avivas POV:<strong>

First, I couldn't believe it. Nobody moved when we saw Chris, alive, at his brothers side. He must have been Stonebreaker all along!

Then, Koki was the first to make a movement.

"Chris! I'm so happy to see you're OK! But what happened? We thought you were...dead." she hugged him so tight she almost broke his ribs.

Shortly after, everyone apart from Martin, who was still unconscious, joined Koki and Chris almost disappeared under the arms that wrapped around him.

"Hey." he tried to get the attention, but everybody was too busy hugging him and crying tears of joy. "HEY! You're choking me!" he screamed, and we instantly let go of him.

"Thanks, that's better." he said, rubbing his chest. But then, he suddenly clenched his right arm in pain. He didn't say anything, but we saw how his shirt was slowly died in blood.

"Oh, no! Your wound must have opened again. Quick, let me get you a bandage. Koki and Jimmy, you bring Martin in his room and stabilize him. Then, leave him alone, he needs rest." I ordered. The two crew members disappeared with the injured brother, and I took care of Chris.

"Here, that should do it." I said, wrapping the white linen around his arm. "Don't use it for some time. I'm afraid the muscles are damaged, and every movement could make things worse."

"Thank you, Aviva." he said, hugging me. "Man, really missed you guys."

I blushed slightly, but he was hugging me as a close friend. He knew what relationship I had with his brother. He let me go, and asked me:

"Can I see my brother, please? I have to know if he's OK."

"No, I'm sorry Chris. He really needs to rest now. But how did you bring him back to life? We saw how his heart stopped. He was out for five minutes, but he is alive now." I asked curiously.

"I have no idea myself. But he was not really dead, it somehow felt it. That I could heal his wounds."

"As soon as you are both OK, I have to find out what happened exactly. Will you help me?" He nodded, and started walking back into his room.

Then, I remembered something.

"Wait!" I said. He stopped and turned around to face me. "How did you survive? Martin told us you were dead, killed by a wolf pack. How comes that you survived, but didn't come back?"

"I need to rest now, I will tell the whole story when Martin is OK. But I can say that I stopped the Disc-Brake." He turned around again and went into his own room.

I slapped my forehead. "Of course! The Disc-Brake. That would explain the transformation, too. How could I forget that?" But then, I noticed that it was already dark outside. I decided to go to sleep, but first, I would check on Martin.

* * *

><p>I entered his room, and saw Koki and Jimmy sitting next to his bed.<p>

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's stable. I think he will be better by tomorrow. It really is a miracle how he survived such a wound with so little blood." she answered, yawning.

Jimmy didn't say anything. He had already fallen asleep in his chair.

Koki looked at him. "Well, I think I'll hit the hay, too. But first I will bring Jimmy in his own bed. Good night, Aviva." she said, lifting the sleeping man on her shoulders and exiting the room.

"Good night, Koki." I looked at Martins face. He slept peacefully, but sometimes, his face twitched in pain. Carefully, I began to stroke his head, hoping that he would be better soon. But I heard him mutter something in his sleep.

Lowering my head, I listened to his whispers.

"Chris...Chris, where are you?" he said, over and over again.

I didn't know if he could hear me, but I felt the urge to answer him.

"Chris is OK. He is here, and he is alive." He still twitched, but his face slowly became more peaceful. "Good night, sweetheart." I wished, kissed him on his forehead and left the room.

**What? You didn't think I would let him die, did you?! I still need him for the sequel. Anyway, all the questions will be answered in the next chapters. I'm typing as fast as I can, but school is slowly getting more and more complicated, so I will update with bigger gaps. But I hope that I will never have such a problem again. **

**P.S.: I'm not making fun of the bible, if anyone is thinking like that! I'm Christian, and I would never compare someone else to God or Jesus! Here, there will be an explanation for what happened.**

**I hope you understand my reasons for being late with the update, and see you next chapter. That one will be more complicated. **

**My deadline for this story is christmas. Hope with me that I'll be able to meet it!**


	8. The Werewolf

**Hey guys. Sorry that I'm so late with updating, we have assessments at school right now and I still have to write a 1500 word coursework for one of my subjects, so I don't really find the time to type. But I said that I will finish that story! Thanks for your reviews, I love you guys and I hope you'll still like my story. **

**The Werewolf**

**With Martin:**

I opened my eyes, only to close them again. The room wasn't bright, but it was enough to make my head hurt. After some time, I managed to hold them open for a longer time. And that's when I noticed someone sleeping next to my bed.

My vision was all blurry and first, I couldn't see the person very clearly. I narrowed my eyes and finally, I could recognize her.

But instantly, my brain said that it was not possible. He died two months ago, he couldn't be here. Then, I remembered what the angel had said when I was on the verge of death myself: 'Don't look for your brother among the dead. Look for him amongst the living.'

Now, I finally understood what he said. Somehow, Chris had managed to survive the attack!

"Chr...Chris?" My throat was as dry as the desert, but I managed to talk.

Slowly, he woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Martin! You're OK!" he cheered, hugging me. "I thought you were going to die."

"Same for you, buddy." I hugged him back as tears of joy formed in my eyes and fell silently. "I thought I had lost you. Forever."

"Hey, Martin. I'm right here with you, you don't need to cry." he patted my back, but I could feel his tears dropping on my shirt.

After some time when we were only crying and hugging each other, I let him go.

"Don't you dare do that to me EVER again. It broke my heart thinking that I would never see you again! Promise me that you will stay with us." I said, blinking my tears away and looking him in the eyes.

"I promise." he said. "Let's go into the hall, the others are surely waiting for news if you are better."

"Wait. How many hours have I been away?" I asked, trying to stand up.

"Hours? Martin, you have been sleeping non-stop for almost a WEEK now!"

"What?! A week?" I began to tremble. The others must have been dying to know what's happened, and if I was OK. Then, my belly rumbled. I blushed of embarrassment, but Chris took my arm and led me out.

"It's OK. You haven't eaten something real in days, Aviva only managed to feed you with liquids and some soup. It's completely normal you're hungry." he laughed.

"Yeah. But it's still awkward to know that I slept for seven days." I looked on the ground, furrowing my brow.

* * *

><p>As we entered the main room, Chris supporting me, the others instantly stopped with what they were doing and came over.<p>

Aviva was the first to reach us. She instantly wrapped her arms around me and started to cry. "Martin! I'm so happy you're OK! We thought we were going to lose you!"

"Hey, I'm here now. Everything is going to be OK." I hugged her back, but then I almost fell over as the others came over, too.

For the whole time, we were just hugging each other and crying. It was so long that we weren't here all together.

Chris was the first to step aside.

"So, I think we should all tell each other what happened these past two months. Everybody has the right to know it. I can't remember everything from my time as a wolf, but it slowly starts to come back, bit by bit."

"Wait, you've been a wolf?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. You called me Stonebreaker." he answered.

"Stonebreaker? Oh no, that's even worse? I was so horrible to you, I hated you, I won't ever be able to forgive myself!" I cried and sat down on the floor, as my eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, everything is OK, Martin. I forgive you. You thought that the pack killed me and you started to hate wolves, you couldn't know that it was me. And in the end, we were friends, right?" he knelt beside me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, a forgiving look on his face.

I smiled and wiped my tears away. "You're right. I'm happy you forgive me for what I've done. Now we should tell our stories, so much has happened."

"OK, I think that really is a good idea. And perhaps it will give me clues for what happened exactly one week ago." Aviva cheered.

"Then, I will start." Chris said, and everybody sat down to listen to his part of the story. "I will try to tell you everything I remember. You know that we went to visit little Howler, but after some time another wolf pack showed up and they attacked us! Even in our wolf form, we couldn't defeat them, so I told Martin to run away so that he would be safe and that I would hold the wolves back. First, he didn't want to, but I convinced him by telling him how you felt for him, Aviva. I'm really sorry I told him the secret you asked me to keep, but he wouldn't have understood if I didn't." he apologized. Aviva just smiled and nodded in response, showing him that she held no grudge against him for doing that.

Relieved, Chris carried on with the story, how he tried to fight the alpha male alone and finally remembered the Disc-Brake, how he destroyed it and lost his human features and memories, and how he defeated the leader and brought the pack under his control. But after that, there were big gaps in his memory and everything he remembered was all blurry, like he had seen it through a thick wall of glass.

"So, you were the leader of your new pack, huh? Interesting." I stated.

"Yes, but as I said, I can't remember much of it. Only that time when I was caught in the trap. That was funny, because normally, animals can't escape them without biting off the trapped bits, but I somehow had a plan of the mechanism in my head and was able to open it."

"Yeah, that's strange." Aviva stood up and began to pace, thinking. "Perhaps your human self continuously sent information about your human life into your mind, allowing you to see parts of your past life."

"That sounds good. Almost all the time, I saw pictures involving either one of you, guys, or our adventures. I think my human self wanted to break out but it only managed to sent me small bits of my memories. And when I saw you for the first time when you rescued me from that cliff, I had something like an entire album of pictures rushing inside my head, but they were gone before I could really see what they were." Chris explained.

"But how did you get all your memories back?" Jimmy asked curiously.

Chris shuddered as the memory came back. "When Martin laid on the ground, with his throat open. I thought he was going to die, and that would be the worst thing happening!"

"Wait. You will say, that loosing me is your biggest fear?" I asked, looking at him with big eyes. He nodded, and smiled. "Aw. I love you, too, Chris."

"OK, and how did you save him? We saw how his heart stopped beating and we thought he was dead." Koki wanted to know.

"I have no idea! I think I was in some kind of trance, and my body knew what it had to do itself. But I suppose there was a link between our bodies. I gave him my health. His wounds started to be better and I gave him some of my blood, but my wounds became even worse, until they stayed even in my human form."

"I think that is the most likely thing to had happened." Aviva said.

"So, you really don't stop saving my life, do you?" I said, hugging my brother.

"Well, we promised to have each other's back, right?" he said and crossed his arms.

"That makes me think: We'll have to change the last rule of the Creature Adventurers."

"Which one? And why? We are the only Creature Adventurers here, we don't need to change them." he looked at me, a confused look on his face.

I started to rub my neck, but instantly stopped when I felt the pain like a drill in my skull. My vision started to be blurry and I fell to my knees. I could distinguish the others coming over to help me, and saw Aviva fetching a shot with a clear liquid inside. I groaned as she stung the needle in my arm and injected my blood with the contains. It had to be some kind of sleeping drug because the pain disappeared and I slowly started to faint away. Everything went black as the drug worked, and then I didn't remember anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>With the others:<strong>

"Sorry, Martin. It is for your best." Aviva said, as she injected Martin with the drug. Shortly after he had fallen asleep, Chris brought him to his room and laid him on his bed. When he came back, everybody wanted an explanation from her for what happened.

"I'm not so sure, but I fear that the wound is infected. I have to check on him, now." She went to his room. Worried, all the others just sat around when Chris suddenly asked: "Well, could you tell me what happened here when I was not there? There is a giant gap I have to fill."

"Alright." Koki started to tell him everything. "When Martin came back, he was crying and could barely explain what happened. But managed to tell us that you were dead. We were all destroyed inside when we heard that the pack killed you, and only after some time we prepared some sort of funeral, but it was strange to bury an empty casket."

Chris started to feel dizzy when he heard about that. But he held his head and said firmly: "Can I see it, please?"

Koki and Jimmy looked at each other, unsure about what they should do, but the red-haired pilot finally stood up and disappeared in the cockpit.

* * *

><p>During the flight, nobody said a word. They heard muffled noises out of Martins room as Aviva worked on his body to heal the infection. Worried, Chris darted looks at the closed door every two seconds, but he didn't want to go inside, fearing that he would interrupt the inventor and doctor.<p>

Finally, they arrived. They were flying above the tropical rainforest and headed for the highest tree. They couldn't land because there wasn't enough place for the giant turtle-ship, so Chris, Koki and Jimmy slid down on ropes. At the roots of the giant sequoia, Chris could distinguish a stone with some carvings. When he stepped nearer, he could read what was written on the stone.

'Here lies Chris Kratt.

He was a great friend to trees and creatures.

But, most important, he was a great friend to us.

We will never forget him. May he rest in peace.'

Chris almost teared up at the sight of his own grave. He kneeled down and looked at the carved stone, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Martin carved it by himself." Koki said, looking at him with understanding eyes. "He felt so bad about not being able to help you anymore. He just took a flint and spent hours working on it. After we finished, he stayed here for hours. He didn't speak to anyone, even Aviva. He really cares about you."

"I know. It is just awkward to look at your own grave. Makes you think that you will one day leave this world forever." He smiled weakly, but some tears escaped his eyes.

"Well, what are you going to do with it?" he finally asked her.

"If we are precise, it is your grave. Your decision." she answered.

"I think we should leave it here. As a memorial. A memorial to remind us that we should cherish our lives and, of course, be more careful on creature adventures." he decided, and stood up.

"Good idea. Now let's head back. No offence, but this forest is freaking me out!" Koki said, looking around with an alarmed look on her face.

* * *

><p>Back at the Tortuga, they sat down again so that Koki could tell the rest of the story.<p>

"He didn't come out of his room anymore. Just one night, he sat on the roof of the Tortuga to look at the stars, when Aviva went up to check on him. I don't know what they were talking about, but when they came back, they were holding hands and Martin was kinda happy, so I guessed he came over his depression."

"Wait, wait, wait. Stop the bus. Did I hear you right? He was DEPRESSED?" Chris couldn't believe what he heard. "I mean, it's Martin we're talking about, and he's not the kind of man who would ever be depressed in his life."

"I know what you mean, but your supposed death really affected him. I have never seen him so silent in my life. He has always been so cheerful but then, he was like a shadow of himself. He never laughed and didn't go outside to live adventures anymore. Until that day, when he taught Aviva how to be a Creature Adventurer."

"Aviva is a Creature Adventurer?" Chris exclaimed, slowly being more and more confused.

"Yes. I think he wanted to tell you that before he was...well...sick." she said, careful not to upset him.

"It's OK. And I understand why you did that. It would have been impossible to deal with the villains alone, he needed a partner to help him in this difficult task." He sat down, trying to remember everything his colleague had told him. It was so confusing and difficult to accept, that he didn't know if he would be able to store these informations.

Finally, after several hours of silent waiting, Martins door opened and Aviva stepped outside, tired but happy.

"I was able to heal him. There must have been something that got into his wound and infected it, but I could retrieve it and he is OK again, he just needs some rest. Tomorrow, everything should be alright." she said, breathing hard. Instantly, Chris rushed over to her to help her, and it wasn't too soon. As soon as he reached her, she collapsed in his arms.

"Oh, no! Aviva, are you OK? She must have worked herself to exhaustion, I'll better bring her to her room so she can get some sleep. And we should sleep, too. It's getting late." he said and exited.

This night, he decided to sleep in Martin's room to make sure everything was OK. If anything went wrong again, he could go and fetch Aviva. After some time, he laid down and fell asleep, tired from the things they went through today.

* * *

><p>He woke up in a pitch black place. He couldn't see anything, but he knew he wasn't in Martin's room anymore. He stood up and started to walk, when he suddenly heard a noise behind him. It sounded like footsteps, but they were muffled. Chris turned around and tried to find the source of the sound, but it was too dark. Scared, he began to walk faster, but the noise didn't disappear. It came closer and closer. Panicking, he started to run. He didn't know what followed him, but he could feel it was a predator. After some time running away, he looked back to check if it was still there. But instantly, he wished he didn't do so.<p>

Behind him was a pair of yellow glowing eyes, that came closer and closer. He wanted to scream, but it was like something blocked his throat. Instead of a scream, a deep growl escaped his mouth. He wanted to run away again, but the predator had already reached him and leaped forward to attack him. Chris tried to defend himself, but he couldn't move like he wanted to. He felt sharp claws ripping off his skin and digging into his flesh.

But before he could do anything, he felt something grab his shoulder and shake him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Martin:<strong>

I was woken up by a loud groan coming from next to my bed. I opened my eyes, and saw Chris lying there in his hammock. He slept like a stone, but he twitched and moaned in his sleep. I could tell he had a nightmare, but I didn't want to wake him up because he needed the sleep. But then, I noticed something strange happening. I leaned over the edge of my bed to get a closer look, but backed up instantly afterwards, not wanting to believe what I was seeing.

Chris' skin began to get hairier and hairier, until his whole body was cowered in brown fur. At the same time, the shape of his skull changed, and I recognized the jaws of a predator. His arms and legs became skinnier but at the same time, they developed strong muscles built for long chases. His hands morphed into paws and his groans changed, too. They didn't sound human anymore, they were the growls of an animal.

I backed up, but I had nowhere to go. And what should I've done in that situation anyway? This couldn't be happening, it was too crazy to be real.

My brother just morphed into a wolf! He looked just like Stonebreaker, but he was slightly bigger than a normal wolf. He yelped and twitched in his sleep, it looked so horrible that I just had to wake him up.

Carefully, I crept up to him, grabbed his shoulder and shook him. Instantly, his eyes were open and he looked around him, just like an animal that has been chased, infinite fear in his eyes. When he saw that I was there, he began to calm down but then, he panicked again.

He looked at his paws, chest and tail, yelping with fear.

'Martin, what's going on? What's happening to me?' His jaws didn't move, but I could hear his voice in my head like he was speaking directly inside my brain.

"I have no idea! But hold on, how can I understand you? Wolves can't speak." I asked.

'Dude, is that all you worry about? Hello, I've just become a WOLF and you only care about YOU understanding ME!' I couldn't read his facial expression (do wolves have one?), but I could clearly see the anger in his eyes and hear the panic in his voice.

"Hey, hey, Chris! Calm down! Stay here, I'll go and get Aviva. She'll find a solution." I cried, and rushed out of the room like a lightning bolt.

* * *

><p>"Aviva, we have a big problem!" I took a big breath "Chrishasjustmorphedintoawolfandwedon'tknowwhattodoand..." I started, but she stopped me.<p>

"Wait Martin, slow down, I can't understand you. Just breathe and tell everything again, but this time: Slow. OK? Just breathe in, and out. And in, and out." I did what she told me, and slowly calmed down. "OK, now tell me again."

"Chris has morphed into a wolf, but we don't know what happened or what to do. Can you help us?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Stop the bus. Chris has WHAT?"

"He has morphed into a wolf. I know that it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me. He is just next door." I said, grabbed her arm and pulled her into my room.

There, Chris still lied on the ground where I left him, panting. Aviva stopped and sat down, clenching her head.

"This is too much! First, Martin comes back from being almost dead then, Chris shows up after two months of being trapped in a wolf form, and now this? That's too much to process." she said, not being able to understand what was going on. After some time massaging her temples, she stood up and walked over to Chris.

"OK, Chris. Can you understand what I say?"

'Of course! I'm still human inside.' he answered. I could still hear his voice in my head and began to get used to it, but obviously, Aviva wasn't.

"What? How can I hear you? Wolves are not supposed to be talking."

"That's what I said, but I think that he is able to communicate over his mind."

"A telepathic power, huh? Interesting. Can you talk to only one of us?" she asked the wolf.

I didn't hear Chris anymore, so I guessed it was possible for him to decide who could hear him and who couldn't. And seeing Aviva's face I thought that he gave her the same answer he gave to me after I only cared for his way of communicating.

"Chris, I am sure that I will find an explanation for this. Can you just calm down for a moment? I have to think of a way to get you back to your human form." she said, and walked out of the room to think.

I could see how Chris' body relaxed. But again, it changed! His legs became shorter, his jaws slowly fused with his head and his fur disappeared. Some seconds later, he was all human again.

I closed my mouth that fell open halfway through the transformation and jumped about three feet in the air.

"That, was, AWESOME! Do it again, please." I begged.

"Man, can't you take some things seriously! I'm happy being back to normal, though." He said, stretching his arms and walking into the main room, where Aviva still paced, thinking about a way to help him. "Aviva? You can stop, everything's OK now."

She stopped, came over and hugged my bro. "Chris. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you know what could have happened?"

"I have a theory, but I need to prove it. Chris, I need a blood sample." she said, the shot already laid on the table next to her.

"Aw, man! I knew it would be a problem." he pouted, as she dragged him over. After a quick prick and an 'OUCH!' from Chris, everything was over. He rubbed his arm where the needle stung him and came back to me, while Aviva disappeared into her room.

"I don't want to be disturbed by any of you, only if it is an emergency." she said while closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Just as she disappeared, Jimmy and Koki walked into the main room.<p>

"Morning Martin, Chris." Koki said, rubbing the sleepy dust out of her eyes.

"Koki, you're not going to believe this," Martin started excitedly "but Chris can transform into a wolf!" The two brothers just jumped around the room like a pair of wild pups.

"Martin, I think you're crazy. There is no such thing as transformations." Jimmy yawned.

"OK. You don't believe me, I'll prove it! Chris: Your power, please."

The brunette sat on the floor, concentrating. After some time, he began to sweat as his body changed again. Just when the fur started to spread, he gave out small yelps of pain which became more and more animalistic as he shifted from human to wolf. The transformation only lasted five seconds, then Chris stood up on his four legs, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Koki just stood there. Even as Jimmy fainted and fell into her arms, she didn't move.

"Err...guys? We really could use a reaction here." I said, waving my hand in front of her face.

'Yeah. Don't just stay there like you have been rooted to the spot. Please, say something.' Chris said through his mind.

Koki didn't say anything, she just mimicked Jimmy and fainted. I caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Whoa! That was not the reaction I hoped for." I said, struggling under the weight of two persons.

'I think they'll need time to process all this. For us, strange things are like routine. But for them, all that has been happening during the past two months must have been horribly complicated.' Chris told me.

"Think you're right. I'll just bring these two to their rooms. Could you please help me? They're heavy." I cried, dragging them out.

* * *

><p>For the next two hours, we just paced in the main hall, waiting for Aviva's results. Finally, her door opened and we rushed over to meet her.<p>

"Easy guys, easy! I was able to prove my theory." she said, holding up a piece of written paper.

"OK, what was your theory, then? Why can Chris transform into a wolf?" I asked, jumping around her.

"OK. Because he has been a wolf for such a long time and because of the special state the suit and his body were in, some wolf-DNA from the disc got into his own DNA. As a result, he is able to shape-shift. I don't have an explanation for the telepathic part, though." she told us.

"Aw, man! That's what I really wanted to know." I pouted.

'Are you kidding me?' Chris shifted back. "That is the. Best. Thing. EVER!" he screamed, jumping into the air. "Let's try outside!" he said, already rushing through the door.

"Chris, wait for me!" I said, grabbed my CPS and ran after him. "We still have to change the last rule! You know, the one with helping your friends."

"Yeah, you're right. You should not die for your friends, that brings too much sorrow. Never die for them..."

"But live for them!" I finished his sentence, and we ran off into the wild.

* * *

><p><strong>Some days later:<strong>

The bros lied in their beds, tired from all the things they've done since they knew that Chris could shape-shift. They slept peacefully, the full moon shining through the window. Martin woke up as the bright light shined on his face. He watched as the moon-ray slowly wandered around the room, until it reached his brother's face. The Kratt in blue waited for his brother to wake up just like him, but he didn't expect what happened next.

Chris began to change again! But this time, it seemed to be more painful and uncontrollable. Martin could hear clothes being ripped apart as the body inside them grew bigger and stronger. The fur was a darker brown, almost black and he could hear Chris scream in pain.

"Chris? Chris, what's wrong buddy? It did never hurt before when you transformed, did it?" I said, trying to calm him down.

But instead of shifting back, he turned around and looked into my eyes. I looked back and gasped.

His eyes were not brown like usually when he transformed, they were bright yellow with a red iris.

"Chris!" I tried to talk to him normally, but it didn't work. So, I tried to get into his thoughts. We never tried to talk to each other through our minds, but I had to try. I backed up and closed my eyes, concentrating on my brother. In my mind, I saw a picture of a giant castle that seemed to be Chris' mind. But it was wrapped in a giant tornado. I tried to get closer without getting sucked in, but it was too strong.

As I disappeared in the Vortex, I heard a million deep voices roaring in my head. I tried to cover my ears, but I heard them anyway.

And then, I understood what they were saying.

"PREY, PREY!" I grew pale.

"KILL, KILL!"

**Yep, 'Warriors'-moment here. It just fitted perfectly! And I had two Fairy Tail moments above. Grant yourself a cookie if you found them.**

**Longest chapter yet (Yay!).**

**Stay tuned for the next chapters. The story won't be long anymore, after I finished it I will work on the sequel.**

**See you next chapter! **


	9. The threat called the moon

**Hey guys, sorry that I'm late with updating, but I have problems with my exchange right now, and that's why I'll have to put my story on hold until Christmas, when I'm back home again.**

**This chapter might contain references to Frozen, but I don't own that movie. It belongs to Disney.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts.**

**Explainer: This chapter will be more complicated and will sometimes don't make sense. Please just ignore it, or help me to improve it.**

**IMPORTANT:**** I put a poll on my profile, concerning the sequel. PLEASE, VOTE! I need to know what you want to happen next, and if you'll like it or not!**

**The threat called the moon**

He could clearly feel his brother's only thoughts smashing their way through his brain. He wanted to shut them out, but they were too strong.

"PREY, PREY! KILL, KILL!"

With a giant effort, he finally managed to free himself out of his brother's mind. Again, he was in his room, but he couldn't relax yet. Chris was still in his wolf form and it was obvious that he couldn't control himself.

Martin didn't know what was going on, but he knew he somehow had to make the predator unable to move until Aviva could figure out how to turn him back.

While he was distracted by thinking of what to do, the wolf leaped forward, tackled him to the ground and tried to bite his throat, missing it by only a couple of inches. Martin desperately tried to get free, but the animal crushed him with its weight.

He struggled under the heavy body that slowly but steadily pressed the air out of his lungs. He knew he had to think of something and fast, or the weight would start to damage his organs.

Then, he had an idea. Making a fist, he hauled off and with all his strength he punched his brother in the side. It worked!

Instantly, the wolf backed up, groaning. Martin used the moment of freedom and rolled away from his enemy. Shortly after he stood up, he saw the wolf running towards him and a plan formed in his head. As soon as the predator was close enough, Martin stepped aside. The animal couldn't react fast enough and ran straight into the wall, knocking itself out. The brother in blue instantly left the room and locked the door, trying to trap his brother inside.

"Aviva! We have a big problem!" he screamed, banging his fists on her door.

"Martin, what is it? You know that it is shortly past midnight, right?" she yawned, peeking out of her room.

"I know, but it is Chris. He's going crazy!" he said and leaned over, panting. "He just transformed, but he is somehow strange. It is like he can't control himself anymore!"

Instantly, she was next to him. "OK, where is he?"

"He is in my room. I managed to knock him out, but he could wake up any..." he couldn't finish his sentence. The door to his room opened with a crash and a bigger than normal and angry wolf came out. Its eyes glowed with an orange/red colour and it came charging towards Aviva!

"Ahhh! Martin, help!" she screamed, as the animal lift its paw and tried to slash her.

"I'm on it Aviva." he cried. Running past the crazy Chris, as he had named this, in a way new, creature, he waved his arms and roared:

"Hey, Chris! Yes, you furry ball. Come and get me if you can!" With these words he ran outside. But when Chris started to follow him, he realized his mistake.

"Oh, no. I completely forgot that he is a great marathon runner now. I will never be able to escape!" Just as he thought that, he only felt the hot breath at the back of his neck, before he was hit by a giant paw and thrown a dozen yards away.

* * *

><p>He tried to stand up again, rubbing his head, only to see crazy Chris charge at him again. Frenetically, he looked for a weapon, something that would hold him down until Aviva could find a way to turn him back. Finally, his eyes were attracted by something long, thin and sharp. It was a tree branch that, somehow, had been sharpened by some animals, probably beavers. But he didn't care about that right now. He only needed it to drive crazy Chris to a place where they could cure him.<p>

He picked it up just when the wolf leaped to tackle him again. Rolling to the side, he escaped, letting it rip out the grass at the very spot where he had been only a moment ago. He swallowed hard, but made himself ready to fight the creature.

But contrary to him, it wanted to kill him. He knew that, somewhere in this animalistic mind, there was his brother. He couldn't hurt or even kill him, but he somehow had to defeat him so that they could analyse his new body.

The animal charged again and this time, he had a better plan. When it was close enough, he banged the stick against its funny bone with all his strength. Instantly, crazy Chris backed up because of this horrible feeling in his arm. He groaned and tried to get rid of the pain and fizzy nerves, but it didn't stop.

He let out a feral roar and leaped again, pure hatred and madness in his eyes. Martin tried to hold him back with the sharp tip of his stick, but the creature just lifted his paw and slashed. Martin closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, the stick was only a dull bit of wood in his hands.

He stumbled back and fell as the animal stepped forward. It grabbed him with one of his mighty paws and slammed him against a tree. The pain was so incredible he thought his head would explode. He heard his ribs cracking and coughed up some blood. They must have pierced his lungs, but that wouldn't be a problem anymore he thought, as he saw how the wolf was about to slash him with his other paw. Martin knew he wouldn't survive it, closed his eyes and prepared himself for the final blow which would kill him.

But it didn't come. Instead, he felt himself falling on the ground. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the creature stumble and finally fall over, knocked out. Martin lifted his face to see who just saved his life, only to see Jimmy, panting and holding a frying pan. He saw him coming over, but before Jimmy could do anything, Martin passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>With the others:<strong>

"Martin! Oh, no, Jimmy. What happened?" Aviva asked, after she came rushing out to see what was going on. But Jimmy didn't answer. Instead, he passed out in her arms, the most recent developments being too much for him to process.

Koki came out, carrying a shot with a clear liquid inside. She walked over to crazy Chris and injected him with the liquid.

"OK. He will be knocked out for four hours now, enough time for us to find something to help him. But we still have to chain him up. I don't know how his anatomy works, and perhaps it was not enough anaesthetic to make him sleep for that long. Aviva, you'll take care of Jimmy and Martin, I'll go and fetch some strong ropes and a wheelbarrow." she ordered, and went inside to look for the things she needed.

Some time later, Jimmy was in his bed to get some rest, crazy Chris was chained up in the middle of the room but still didn't move a muscle, and Martin was hooked up to some machines after Aviva had taken care of his fractured ribs and pierced lung. He was stable, but he needed time to heal.

"OK, I analysed the blood sample but I still don't know what happened exactly. I need Martin to wake up and tell me what was going on in his room, and perhaps I can find out what triggered the transformation." Aviva said, but then she had to shield her eyes. The sun rose slowly over the treetops and shined into the room.

And then, it hit Chris. In front of their eyes, he began to morph back into a human, still in his pyjamas, but they were covered in small patches of blood and he had a wound on the back of his head where Jimmy had hit him with the pan. The chains fell when his body shrinked and didn't match the size of his shackles anymore. Slowly, he opened his eyes, wondering why he wasn't in his room anymore.

"Koki? Aviva? What happened...Ow, my head." he groaned, clenching it with his hands. But he removed them instantly as pain as sharp as a knife sliced his brain. When he looked on his hands, they were covered in blood. Beginning to panic, he looked around in the room, only to notice that Martin wasn't there.

"Where is Martin? What happened, guys?" he looked at them, pure fear in his eyes. The girls gasped. They have never seen him like that, never. He has always been the one that was rational and calm, he never freaked out. But here, he looked like a caged animal, panting, sweating and darting looks around the room.

"Chris, everything is OK now, you don't have to be afraid." they tried to calm him down, but he could tell that they felt uneasy, as if they were...lying to him.

"No. There is something you're not telling me." he said, climbing down the table and standing in front of them. They looked down, not wanting to tell him what happened. "Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll ask Martin."

Instantly, they stopped him. "No, you can't talk to him right now. He is...well..." Aviva started, but she stopped when Chris grabbed her and lifted her into the air.

"You will...tell me...what happened...NOW!" he said between his clenched teeth. She didn't say anything and didn't move, not only because she wasn't able to, but also because she was afraid of him.

Chris just stood there and tightened his grip around her arms. Koki heard the anger in his voice, but his eyes said something else. They were still full of fear and panic. Fear, that something horrible was going on. So horrible, that nobody wanted to tell him about it.

Koki couldn't bear it anymore. She felt he would go crazy if they remained silent. So, she slowly walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Fast as lightning, he spun around as if he was tracked by an animal. Seeing that it was only her, he relaxed a bit and finally put Aviva down again, but only to try to attack Koki.

"Chris, stop! I'll tell you what happened, but you have to promise me not to go crazy!" she cried when he wanted to grab her, too. He backed up, and nodded. She helped the, still shocked, Aviva to sit down and took a deep breath.

"Tonight, you slept both in your room, you and Martin, right?" He nodded again. "OK. We don't know what happened exactly, but suddenly, Martin came rushing out and said that you were a wolf again." she explained, seeing the confusion in his eyes. Obviously, he didn't remember any of the things that happened last night.

"When Aviva came out to help him, you tried to...attack her, but Martin lured you outside." Now, she could see that he began to tremble, but she had to tell him everything. She just wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"We don't know what happened there, but when we went outside, we saw how you...attacked Martin. You grabbed him and smashed him against a tree, and if Jimmy wouldn't have taken that pan and knocked you out, you would have...killed him." she finished.

As he heard what he has been about to do, his eyes grew wide and he collapsed. Instantly, she rushed over to him and saw him lying on the floor, panting.

"I...I wanted to...to kill him." he whispered, looking at his bloody hands. Then, he clenched his head in pain. "I was about to...kill my brother. Oh, what have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" he roared, tears streaming down his face.

And then she saw it: As he screamed in pain and horror, his body changed again. But this time, it wasn't a complete transformation. Only his ears changed shape and his tail grew. The ears were put against his neck and his tail was clenched between his legs.

She tried to come closer to calm him down, but he turned away from her, still holding his head and not noticing the shifting.

"No, don't come near me. I'm a monster!"

"Chris, it's OK..." she tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but he crawled away from her, his eyes filled with fear.

"Please, Koki. Stay away! I don't want to hurt you."

"But you're not going to hurt me. It wasn't your fault what happened."

"Yes, it was! I transformed and attacked him, I tried to kill my own brother! Nobody can forgive such a horrible thing, nobody can forgive that kind of high treason!"

She gave up, seeing that nothing would calm him down but some rest.

"Come Chris, I'll bring you to bed." she came closer and this time, he didn't fight back. Instead, he collapsed in her arms.

'Poor little fellow, he must be exhausted. These transformations drain too much of his energy, and he almost didn't sleep at all last night.' she thought, carrying him to his room and laying him in his bed. He almost fell asleep instantly.

"Good night, Chris. You'll see, when you'll wake up, everything will be alright...at least I hope so."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aviva woke up, still dizzy from the recent happenings, and went to check on Martin. She didn't want to think about it, but the state Chris has been in yesterday still whirled around in her head.<p>

She has never seen him like that. It was like he has been a completely different person, scared, panicked and paranoid, instead of his usual rational, calm and thinking self. She just hoped that he was better now, after he has slept more than 24 hours. She herself had needed that much sleep to recover from his reaction towards her.

As she came into Martin's room, she noticed that he was already awake. Koki sat next to his bed, a plate with breakfast on her lap.

"Morning Aviva!" he said, and took a big bite off his jam, chocolate spread and rainbow sprinkles sandwich. "How are you today?"

"Thanks, I'm...fine." she answered, avoiding his looks. With a quick glance at Koki, she asked her if she had already told him what had happened the last day. Koki quickly shook her head, and motioned her to go outside.

"Err, what's going on?" Martin asked them, confused about their strange behaviour. But they didn't react, they just exited the room.

"Aviva, I think he forgot everything that happened yesterday. He must have some kind of amnesia caused by the attack. I didn't want to tell him right away, because he would surely be strongly affected. I don't want him to be afraid of his brother." Koki said.

But Aviva knew they had to tell him, sooner or later he would find out by himself, and it was better that he knew when he was prepared.

"Martin? We have to tell you something. Do you know where you got your wound from?" she asked.

"No. I already asked Koki, but she won't answer me!"

Aviva took a deep breath. "You know that Chris can transform, right? Well, last night, he lost control and attacked us."

Martin interrupted her. "No, he didn't! He would never do that!" he said, crossing his arms. But when he saw the serious looks on their faces, he realized that they were not joking. "Did he really attack us?" he asked, not wanting to believe it.

Sad, Aviva nodded. "But he had no control. He was completely unaware of it when we asked him about it yesterday. And Koki, could you please check on him? Thanks." she said, as her friend left the room.

"Aviva, please tell me what happened exactly. I have to know!" Martin begged. She sighed.

"You lured him outside, and there, he...smashed you against a tree." He gasped, eyes widening, but she had to carry on.

"Jimmy managed to knock him out, but if he wouldn't have done that, I think that Chris would have...killed you." she ended, afraid of his reaction.

At first, he didn't say a word, only stared into the distance as if he was seeing something that was invisible to her eyes.

Finally, he looked at her again.

"Yes, he attacked us. But at the same time, it wasn't him. When I looked into his eyes, I saw something different, and his mind has been controlled by something else. Something powerful had taken control over him, making him unable to counter-attack and protect us."

And then, he realized.

"Oh, no! He is probably blaming himself for what happened! We have to help him!" Instantly, he jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain in his chest. In the same moment, Koki came bursting through the door, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Guys, we have a problem. Chris disappeared!"

"WHAT?" Aviva and Martin cried in unison.

"He only left this note." Instantly, everybody crowded around her to read it.

'I attacked you all and even tried to kill my brother. I am a danger to us all. Please, don't look for me, I don't want to hurt you anymore. Tell Martin that I will never forget him.

Chris'

* * *

><p>"We have to go and look for him, NOW!" Martin punched his hand as they walked out of the room.<p>

"Yes, we know, but you'll stay here." Aviva said.

"But why? I'm his brother. He will listen to me!"

"Because your ribs still have to heal, and if he comes back by himself, we need someone here who can take care of him instantly. He is emotionally unstable, and will need instant care. You will be the best to care for him, that's why you're staying here." Aviva said and shoved him into a chair.

"But...Aw, man." he pouted. But she was right. Chris would probably freak out if he came back and nobody was there. So he stayed as Aviva, Koki and Jimmy went into the forest to look for Chris.

**Somewhere in the forest:**

He ran through the forest, trees flashing by as his paws hit the ground in a steady rhythm. It was incredible! In his human form, he was insecure, weak and scared. Now, he felt so powerful! He could just run for hours, smell everything, and the whole forest feared him. Here, HE was the predator, this was his territory. Nobody could hurt him here, and he wouldn't endanger his family ever again.

He stopped. His family. He was about to leave them forever, about to leave his past life behind. But he had to do it. He has been about to kill his brother! He was a traitor, unable to come back ever again. So, he turned around, and without a single look back, he disappeared in the darkness between the trees.

But then, he heard footsteps behind him. There were no bushes to hide in, he had no choice. He ran towards a tree with pretty low branches, jumped and shifted back in mid-air, grabbing the strongest branch and swinging himself up. Quickly, he climbed higher, until he could see everything that happened under him, but himself was invisible to the eyes of his trackers.

Some seconds later, he distinguished three figures under him. They were screaming his name, unaware that he was so close.

'How did they find me so fast?' he thought. Then, he slapped his forehead. 'Of course, the tracks! They must have followed them on the buzz-bikes. How could I forget to make them disappear?' But it was too late now. They already noticed that the tracks were leading nowhere. He smiled to himself. They just couldn't let him go, could they? But they had to, because he won't come back.

* * *

><p>Then, he felt something in his mind. Another presence, but not completely new.<p>

'Come back! Chris, please, come back.'

'Martin! How can I hear you?' he thought angrily.

'I can address you directly. Learned that yesterday. But you have to come back, we need you! I need you!' Martin begged.

'You don't get it, do you? I won't come back! I lost control and almost killed you, I don't want that to happen anymore.'

'But Chris, we can do it! I can help you control your new power, and we will be able to live incredible Creature Adventures!'

'No! I'm a traitor. Nobody can forgive such a horrible thing.'

'Chris?' Martin stopped in his thoughts. 'I forgive you.'

'What? But why? I tried to kill you, that is impossible to forgive!'

'But I forgive you.' he told him gently. 'I'm your brother. It wasn't you who attacked us, it was some kind of bad spirit that took over your body. You didn't do anything. Just let us help you to control it.'

'Do you really think that I won't be a danger to you anymore?'

'Yes. Even if you'll lose control again, we will be prepared and will be able to hold you back. Everything will be OK.'

Chris could almost see Martin's reassuring smile in his thoughts, as he made his final decision.

He would come back. For the sake if his family and friends.

**Later, in the Tortuga:**

"OK. I finally analysed your blood sample, but this time, I used other methods based off the informations you gave me about the shifting." Aviva said, lifting the piece of paper with the results of her experiments.

"Then what happened? What caused me to transform and lose control?" Chris asked nervously, but eager to know the answer.

"I'll try to explain it in an easy way. You transformed when the moon was full, right? Like with a Werewolf, the wolf-part of your DNA reacted to the powerful attraction of the full moon. I don't fully understand how your wolf mind took over, but as soon as the ray of light hit you, the moon, in addition to the wolf part of your mind, started to control you. I know, that sounds weird, but I had no other explanation." she told them.

"But is there any way to stop this? Did you find a cure?" Martin asked.

"There is a cure, but it is impossible to do that. In order to make him normal again, I'll have to take the wolf-DNA out of every single cell in his body, and that is impossible, I'm sorry." she apologized.

"It is no problem. You'll just have to chain me up every time the moon is full, and I won't be able to hurt you anymore." Chris reassured her. "And I wouldn't want to lose my new power, anyway." he grinned and laid his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Then, it is official: Chris Kratt is a Werewolf, and proud of it!" Martin joked. "Beware of the full moon, it will drive you crazy!"

Chris shifted partly, only changing his head and neck, and began to howl. And soon, the whole crew joined in, filling the place with their howls.

**Remember, this story is put on hold until Christmas. Please understand, but I don't have time to update until then. I'm really, really, really sorry guys!**

**But even if I have to stop right now, I will carry on until the end, until I wrote every single story that I'm thinking about now. I won't let you down!**

**Please, remember to vote!**


End file.
